Exquisite Desires
by temptedvalkyrie
Summary: Tamsin can't keep her mind off of Bo, the charming and ridiculously tempting succubus. Rated M because of occasional uses of swearing, sexual thoughts/actions, and later, suggestive scenes. Valkubus. Enjoy!
1. Exquisite Desires

**Author's Note:**

_Hello everyone! _I'm so excited to begin the amazing journey of writing fanfiction! I couldn't be more happy to share this experience with all of you. This short story (at least, for now) is a little something I roped up in a single day, in my free time. Specifically, my first writing of fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I'm open to reviews and comments, no matter how small. This may be a single chapter, I'm not 100% sure yet. If it becomes successful, I will not hesitate to continue. There's no set date of when the story begins, because, like I said, I literally just started writing out of the blue. _Enjoy!_

Exquisite Desires

She was everything that I wanted. That I ached for. Needed. And she had not a single clue, at least before the turnout of tonight.

Bo walked into the Dal Riata a few hours after I did, around sometime in the evening. The chipper best friend was seemingly attached to her side, rambling on about various items of goth clothing. Bo did not seem in any way interested, but tolerated it because of her love for Kenzi. Her eyes scanned around the bar, searching for whatever was on her mind at that moment.

As they passed by the side of the room I was on, her dark chocolate eyes stopped directly on my green ones when they found them. The moment only lasted a few seconds, but a smile formed on her soft face during the short time. I couldn't help but strain against the pull of my heart when I saw her developed expression. It made me happy... too happy. Her mind, her body (damn, that figure), and her soul were aspects that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. She was perfect. She was Bo.

The night at the Dal was mediocre in the "fun" category. In the "sexual tension" category, at least on my part, was through the roof; probably in space by now. Bo managed to stir something in my chest that I didn't know existed, and for some time, it physically and emotionally hurt. Not just because of tonight, but 24/7.

Dyson and I managed to get through quite a few games of pool, and all the while, despite me winning every time, I was completely distracted by Bo's presence. She spent most of the evening at the bar, chatting with Trick and Kenzi. Whenever she would laugh her hand would find its way to her hair and begin twirling the dark strands; an adorable habit. Hale eventually made an appearance, and happily joined the three at the bar after greeting Dyson.

Dyson suddenly made his last shot of the game, the sound of the balls smacking into one another causing my head to shoot back in the direction of the table.

"_Ooooooohhhh_, would you look at that, Tamsin? How does it feel to lose?" he teased me, looking slightly down (he wasn't THAT much taller), after standing back up from his winning shot. I rolled my eyes at his taunting.

"That was the first one of the night, wolf man. Don't let it go to your head," I said, lightly (but not girly-like) punching his arm. He made a wincing noise, acting as if he was actually in pain.

"I believe you owe me a beer," he responded, crossing his arms across his strong and long chest.

"Whatever," I grumbled, turning to walk to the bar. All of the seats across the counter were taken by various drinkers and Hale, Kenzi, and Bo. It was going to be slightly a struggle to get to Trick to retrieve the wolf's drink. I made eye contact with the old bartender, and, loudly and awkwardly, said:  
"Hey, Trick, can you get me a beer?"

Which, confusingly, caught the succubus's attention. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at the speaker, and her eyes, I may be wrong, seemed to glow at the sight of me. Her face was a pleasant, if not fantastic, sight and her expression was comfortably reassuring.

"Hi Tamsin," she smiled at me, my eyes distracted as her lips moved along with the words. They had perfect form and released the greeting with ease. I hadn't realized how long I was staring, and the Blood King interrupted my luscious thoughts.

"Tamsin," he called, my eyes snapping from the woman to the elder. He had the drink raised slightly in his grasp, intending for me to go to retrieve it.

"Oh, uhh... thanks, old man," I stepped forward from the middle of the room and walked up to the bar. My arm unconsciously swung up and reached for the cold, alcoholic drink. Suddenly my arm was stopped by the grip of someone's hand. The touch was warm and comforting, but the sudden movement startled me. I jumped back slightly, and looked over to see the hand belonged to Bo herself. She had a serious look on her face, no smile, and her brows were slightly furrowed. I must've looked quite surprised because she noticed her sternness and her face relaxed into a small smile.

"I've got it, Tamsin," Bo spoke, looking up at me. She turned away, toward Trick, and removed her touch. The area on my arm tingled with a strange yet pleasant sensation. I couldn't remove me eyes from her face. My arm fell to my side, and if anyone looked at me they would've thought I looked like a lovestruck teenage boy; I sure felt like one. I shook my head and regained my thoughts. Had that gesture meant anything? Or am I just over-thinking a simple act of kindness?

Bo had grasped the beer from Trick's hold and, unexpectedly, brought the drink directly to her lips. I couldn't help but release a short gasp at the surprising behavior, and Bo's mouth curled up on one of the sides. She turned to look at me and her eyes had a clear, intimidating look in them. Not intimidating, animalistic. She was trying to set her dominance. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't even my beverage.

"Mmmmm..." the quiet yet noticeable moan vibrated in Bo's neck and she closed her eyes as the drink entered her mouth. It seemed to be a quick sip, but she managed to get a nice swallow of the beer. The glass moved away from her mouth, appearing to resemble her satisfaction. "Delicious," she half-whispered, baring her eyes into mine. One of my ridiculous eyebrows raised, not to my intention, but I let it happen.

"Finished?" I spoke to her, acting as though I wasn't phased by her act of slight seductiveness. Inside, I barely had enough self-control to keep myself from straddling her right then and there at the bar. It was good that I had said something, instead of DONE something.

Bo apparently wasn't going to give up her position that easily, which I should have known.

"Tell me, detective," she purred, now glancing up and down my unintentionally awkward stance. I shifted uncomfortably, although I was more uncomfortable with the fact that my face was burning with desire, not her prying eyes. "Is that a new jacket?"

I blinked repeatedly at the casual question. Suddenly the sexual tension causing my breath to catch had vanished, and I was left staring into her face, as though disappointed. My face had cooled back to it's normalcy and I was breathing regularly, as usual. Bo hadn't flinched and was waiting surprisingly patiently for my response.

"_No?_" I croaked, still apparently in somewhat of a trance mentally, not physically.

"Well I like it," Bo smiled. "A _lot_, actually. You should wear it more often," I quickly yet subtly shoved my sweaty hands deep in the pockets of the clothing of conversation. "Hugs you in all of the right places,"

Wait, what?

My eyes flew at light-speed back to hers and dug into them. Not with hate, not with anger, but with none other than lust. Bo could definitely read my expression, and thankfully, because I, for once, did not try to hide my want for her. She reached her empty hand down, down, down...

To my hand. She pulled it out of the pocket it was so snugly fitted into, and pulled it towards her. My breath was becoming harder and harder to maintain again and my forehead began to sweat. Only from just one gesture. Was I this easily distracted? I couldn't have been.

Suddenly something cold and wet was in my grip. Shit, not what I was expecting.

"Your beer," Bo said, slightly with disappointment, yet she smiled moderately at my face. It couldn't be this easily simple. I had no idea what this was supposed to mean. I would've smiled at her but I couldn't help but feel as though that wouldn't have been enough. I definitely wanted to.

"Thanks," I said, turning around quickly. I needed to think. Had I done something wrong? Wait, why does that matter. We weren't nearly even dating, why would she care.

When I finally reached the pool table, Dyson turned to greet me with whatever words floated out of his mouth (I wasn't really paying attention).

"Hey, Tam-" _Oof_. I practically shoved the drink into his hands, not stopping my pace. I walked right past him, rudely leaving him alone yet again at the table. I turned my head, not to make eye contact with him, but simply so he could hear my words.

"Bo took a drink from that," I spoke from afar, for whatever reason at all. I had to get some air. Get some relaxation and time to pull myself together. I should NOT be this emotional. It was sickening. There was absolutely no reason for it at all.

I reached the exit of the Dal, not sure if I was going to be returning or not. Whatever happens, happens. Kind of my motto, I guess.

After pushing the door open a breeze of cool air had brushed past my face. I kept walking out into the parking lot, reaching up to brush the pesky hair out of my eyesight. I hadn't pulled my blonde locks into a bun, which was a sorely wrong decision. No hair band to do so right now, either. Shit.

Reaching my beater of a vehicle, I leaned against the truck and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out, trying to collect the thoughts that were poisoning my mind. Sure, I wanted Bo. Unfortunately, because of the sake of all human and faekind, I was absolutely not the only one. I didn't blame myself for that, either, no matter how much the desire for her burned my heart into tiny little pieces in my chest. She was amazingly beautiful, caring, so very brave, and all of her made her practically unreal. Anyone smart enough to notice those things would be cursed with feelings for the succubus. Those feelings made you happier than ever, yet still making you cringe on the fact that you can't act on them. Can't, or, in my case, won't.

I have always thought of myself as a very stable person. Not from experience, although I sure did have a lot of it, but simply because of the fact that I'm a Valkyrie. No choice in that. We Valkyries have more self-control and, I THOUGHT, stability, than any other living entity. Don't get me wrong, we can put on a heck of a show, but I was in a sinkhole at the moment. How had this single being been so able to crack me open and squash my insides while being clearly oblivious to that fact? Oh, right, because that being was Bo. Is Bo. Will always be Bo, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it.

Frustrated, I opened my eyes and harshly slammed my first into the metal door behind me, causing a surprisingly loud 'bang' at the impact. I winced at the noise I caused, relaxed my hand, and apologetically patted the truck where I had struck it. I blinked once and then stood up, pushing myself off of the vehicle.

Turning and grasping the door handle, I heard a soft slam of a door across the parking lot. I looked over to where the sound came from, but the darkness of the night caused my visibility to appear constricted. I peered across the lot, but shrugged and opened the door to my truck and was just about to hop in and go on my way when a voice struck the silence of the night.

"Hey," a soft tone chimed in my sensitive ears. I knew right away who's voice had just caused my heart to skip a beat and had my hands instantly sweating with unwanted nervousness.

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks so much for reading (:_


	2. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_I cannot even begin to express my gratitude for all of the support and love you all have given me! I never expected this story to become such a great start for me and I'm really enjoying this experience with all of you. I really hope you all like this next part as well, but if you don't, give me a second chance and wait for the upcoming chapters! I'll make it up to you, I promise (: xoxo (P.S. Reviews of all kinds are welcome! This story is for you all, so if you have any ideas do not hesitate to let me know!)_

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 2**

**.**

I knew right away who's voice had just caused my heart to skip a beat and had my hands instantly sweating with unwanted nervousness.

I found my head turning itself towards the darkened figure across the parking lot. Bo suddenly stepped out of the shadows of the building, her body seeming to shine in the bright moonlight that poured down onto the earth. I couldn't help but struggle to catch my breath as I watched her slowly, but surely, making her way towards my shaking body. I took a quick intake of air, trying to at least manage a reply instead of rudely leaving her greeting in the dust.

"H-hi," I childishly squeaked out. I really needed to get my act together. Acting this incapable was starting to get extremely old, at least on my part. I quickly coughed, the rough noise unpleasantly scratching the insides of my throat. "Hi Bo," I tried again.

"Leaving so soon?" Bo replied, with such ease that it made me embarrassingly blush. How was she so able to control herself? Oh, right, because she's just talking to you, you stupid idiot. I was lucky the sheer darkness covered the pinkness of my cheeks.

I hadn't realized how close she had suddenly gotten to me. She had subtly made it to the front side of my truck, yet blocked by the open door. I decided to play it cool, even though I clearly could be seen as trying to avoid her.

Thankfully, I hadn't shut the door, so I climbed into the truck, and then slammed it behind me. Rolling down the window with the loose crank, I laid my arm on the bottom of the window and looked down at her.

"Looks that way," I smirked at her. Great, now my harsh coldness was getting in the way. Although I guess that's better than me melting every time she looks at me. That wouldn't be happening. Unfortunately for me, that was the first time I had really smiled at Bo the entire evening, so she immediately brushed off my remark and remained friendly.

"You should stay. We want you to," she smiled up at me. Her hands came up and rested where my arm was. One of her fingers slightly brushed against my hand, and when it remained there, I shot a look down at it. "I want you to,"

"Maybe some other time," I coldly replied. "Not in the mood for cheap beers and smelly drunks anymore," I looked straight ahead above the steering wheel and brought my arm up to grasp it. My other turned the key in ignition, causing the engine to sputter for a moment, then grumbling to life.

Bo retracted her arms and unhappily held them crossed at her chest.

"Sure, Valkyrie," she spoke over the engine. Her tone was stern and sharp. The words speared my heart and I frowned at the pain they caused. She was frowning also, which I could see out of the corner of my eye. It made her upset that I didn't look over to acknowledge her response. She abruptly turned in the other direction and walked away, not softly, might I add. "Drive safe," she mumbled, intentionally inaudible, but I wouldn't miss hearing her voice for world.

I watched her walk for a few seconds, then I quickly threw the gear in reverse, spitting out of the parking lot, throwing stones in every direction underneath my tires. I had to get away from the woman that caused me to feel things that were intentionally hard to develop. Why had it to be me? Soon, but not soon enough, I would find out.

**.**

The next morning was horrific. Not because I had a hangover, even though that was a large fraction of the problem, but because I hadn't slept; nearly, at all. I could not stop thinking about Bo, no matter how much old, gross alcohol I threw down my throat. I had actually gotten so frustrated that I punched the dashboard of my truck, causing a large crack to appear along it. What a piece of fucking shit. Sure, I loved this old beater and had gotten used to spending almost every night in it, but couldn't it at least be more sturdy? I didn't have the time nor the money to fix it in any way. Probably why it's in the shape it is now.

I sat up from the driver's seat and squinted my eyes at the sight before me. I was in a field off to the side of town, and couldn't see much around the outside of my motor home. The dense fog surrounding me held an eerie feeling that actually caused my arms to develop cold shivers. I looked everywhere, trying to make out the trees that I knew weren't far away. Giving up, I sighed unhappily and bent down, reaching for an old water bottle I saw lying on the disgusting ground of the vehicle.

Suddenly the silence and calmness of the morning was quickly broken. A large force had crashed into the side of the truck, lifting one side off of the ground completely. "What the-" I didn't have any time to finish the intended colorful exclamation. The truck was slammed extremely harshly on its side, landing with such force that I flew out of my seat and onto the passenger door. I could've sworn I heard a sharp 'crack' as my arm rammed painfully into the piercing metal. The pain stung violently at my nerves and every other possible body part. Before I knew anything, the impact on my arm had caused a white flash in my eyes, then nothing.

**.**

I opened my eyes what seemed like years later. I had never actually looked at the time when I "awoke" that morning, so attempting to check now would not do a single thing. Only cause much more sheer pain in the physical aspect of doing so. Learning in my early Valkyrie years to basically "suck it up", I reached my, not entirely, undamaged arm over uncomfortably to grasp the penetrated one. I let out a very disapproving noise of agony as I touched the limb, but crying in pain was no use. I had to get out of here. To where, only Odin knows.

I was in a very awkward position and the only way to exit the truck would be to stand up. So, planning to do so, I fumbled my legs in more accurate positions, and pushed into them, slightly crouching. I sighed, and stretched my sore back up to get a better stance for leaving. Once I was finally in the correct position, I reached the available arm up, grasped the indoor handle, and thrusted my hand with a seemingly powerful force. The door creaked open and actually detached from the vehicle, landing on the dirt and brush beside the truck with a grounded 'thud'.

"Oops," I breathed out of my hoarse insides. "I just keep hurting you, don't I, kiddo?" I stepped onto various places inside the truck and pushed my aching body outside. The area had partially cleared up and the fog from earlier was almost gone.

I managed to land on the soft, moist ground - not gracefully, but why did that matter. I wasn't exactly going for the supermodel look. I just wanted to quit being so uncomfortable. I straightened my body as best as I could and then released a deep sigh. Walking the long distance to anywhere relevant (aka, nowhere) wouldn't be very pleasant due to my weakened figure. I do not like admitting when I'm vulnerable, but I can sure as hell say it in my head. It's where I keep everything anyways.

Wait.

Why have I not even thought about what caused this?

Imbecile.

**.**

After an hour or so of scrounging around the area for any sort of clue of the attacker, and not finding anything, I decided not to bother. My arm was swelling immensely and I actually did need the doctor to look at it, despite how much I hated the idea. Me and the doctor were never really best pals and I definitely preferred it that way. Her constant science facts and any other irrelevant shit she says pisses me off to no end. Only reason I tolerated her existence - Bo. It all leads to Bo. No matter what the hell the situation was.

I made my way to the deserted, overgrown gravel road that led me here and began the ten mile walk back. If I'm already thinking now, at least it's better to get it all out of my head before I return home.

I mean to the Dal.

**.**

Practically falling into the door of the bar, I shoved my way inside. I hadn't realized when I had gotten so angry with who knows what - probably from thinking too much on the way here. I was never able to calm myself down very well once I worked myself up.

There weren't many people in the Dal so I suspected it was around midday sometime. The few drinkers hung around the tables in the back of the bar, chatting mindlessly about, well, whatever it was they were chatting about. I had spotted Trick walking up from his study in the basement room.

"Hey Trick, have you seen Lauren around?"

His head shot up to face me and a look of pain and terror crossed his expression.

"Tamsin! What happened?" he said, walking speedily up to me, eyes on my limp arm. I was grasping it with my other hand. He had completely ignored my question, so I repeated myself, annoyingly.

"Lauren. Where is she," I spoke with much coldness. I did not, more than anything, want his ridiculous pity. That was the one thing I hated in the world more than anything. It was pathetic.

"Uh... she came by earlier to get information on a type of fae she was doing tests on... said something about having lunch in with Bo at the clubhouse," he stumbled out. He continued speaking, glancing down occasionally at my injury, but Lauren's location was all I needed to hear. I swung myself around and headed straight for the exit, on the way to the home of the famous succubus.

Exactly where I did NOT want to be. Especially with the smart ass of a doctor being there.

**.**

After walking quite quickly for a half an hour, I found myself at the doorstep of the brunette's establishment. I hesitated from knocking for a moment, but brushed away the thought of leaving and pounded ferociously at the wooden door.

Some quiet voices could be heard from inside of the house, then footsteps. Not speedy ones, I noticed. _Hhmph_.

The door suddenly swung open and Bo was standing on the other side, hand still gripping the handle. She had a very noticeable look of surprise in her face, but I skipped to the point before she could say anything.

"Is Lauren here?" I already knew the answer and impatiently stared at her, hoping she would respond quickly. She did, thankfully.

"Yeah, she is," Bo answered. It was a normal tone, nothing really to get from it other than a casual response; then more. "What do you want?"

I stared at her. Not stared, glared. I was sick of this I-like-you-no-I-hate-you crap.

"I need to talk to her, Bo," I replied with an icy tone that even I didn't like. I actually stepped past her, but unfortunately for me, it wasn't that easy. I felt a sharp jolt of crucial pain as Bo snagged my arm in her tight grasp. She practically yanked me back in front of her and I scowled in disbelief.

"What the _fuck_, Bo!" I yelled into her dark brown eyes. Damn, those eyes... wait. I was angry, wasn't I?

Bo softened her grip, but surely did not let go for whatever reason. I liked the feel of her touch... a lot, actually. But it was that exact touch that had just caused me tremendous pain. My feelings were a mix of sexual frustration and, well, frustration.

Suddenly Bo quickly looked down at my arm. She lifted up her fingers, saw the blood on them (I hadn't even noticed the bleeding until now), and flashed her eyes back up into mine.

"Tamsin, what happened?" Great, now her and her grandfather are saying the same things. Stupid genes. But I guess they weren't the only ones repeating themselves.

"I just need to find Lauren," I violently but successfully shook off her grip and strode through the large living room. I made my way up the steps not slowing down my pace, knowing that the succubus was behind me.

"Tamsin," I heard her say. I almost stopped in my tracks at the sound of her concerned voice, but I continued through her house. Lauren wasn't anywhere, that stupid woman. I spun around, leaving Bo almost smacking into my face. I quickly threw my movable arm out and stopped her by holding back her shoulder. She blinked a few times, then straightened herself back up.

"I'll find her Tamsin, just give me a minute," she said to me, as though I was a desperate child looking for a lost toy. Except, right after her response, it clicked. I knew exactly where the doctor was.

I practically sprinted into Bo's room, heading straight for her bathroom. Oh, yeah. I wasn't giving ANYONE a "minute". I was sick of this dumb ass arm causing me so much agony.

As I approached the bathroom door, which was almost shut, I heard the running water from the shower. I smirked on the outside, but on the inside I was furious. I knocked on the door the same as I did earlier when I came to the house. The water was suddenly shut off and Lauren gasped from inside the room.

"Hello?" I heard her croak. What a fucking wuss. It made me even more angry. "Bo?"

"Sorry, doctor, not today," I glanced back at the succubus, who still had a worried look on her face, but when her eyes met mine it turned into a more annoyed expression. Probably because I was just outside of the room her girlfriend was naked inside of. Like I would ever be I interested.

I heard shuffling inside of the bathroom as Lauren supposedly threw on whatever clothes were appropriate. She emerged a few moments later, staring up at me with a very confused look on her face.

"Tamsin?" She questioned.

"In the flesh," I answered, my wit flowing into the conversation. Bo quickly chimed in.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I tried to stop her-"

"No need to apologize, Bo," I turned and glared at her. Which was a mistake, because yet again I was met with her beautiful face. I subtly shook my head to control my looming thoughts. "I take full responsibility for my actions, as always,"

I heard Bo release a short, quick breath as she attempted to mock my words. Good luck, then.

"What do you need?" Lauren asked, unknowingly breaking up a mental gist between me and the succubus. The doctor's eyes moved to my arm, which was more swollen than ever. "Oh, good Lord, Tamsin,"

"Is it that bad?" I looked down at the injury myself, which could be seen since the wound was visible through a large tear in my leather jacket. I hadn't really noticed the rip, but it definitely did not make me happy seeing it there.

"Tamsin some of the bone in your forearm is showing," Lauren responded, sounding, surprisingly, extremely concerned. I rethought my unnecessary cold words that I would've said to her eventually, after hearing her response.

"Well are you just gonna stare at it or are you going go help me?" Oops. Some rudeness slipped. Oh, well.

Lauren and Bo both shot me looks, but I simply blinked, as though I thought nothing of it. Clearly I didn't.

"I may have left a medical kit here somewhere, let me go look for it," Lauren said, walking out of Bo's room and to somewhere else in the house. A sudden feeling of awkwardness could be felt in the air as me and Bo stood alone.

"So what happened?" Bo broke the tension, asking for a normal piece of information. I didn't take it that way though. I turned to look into her face, seemingly searching for something.

"Why do you care?" Ha. Take that Bo. She might've cared, for all I may or may not know. But why should I worry about that when she clearly has strong feelings for the doctor? Her face scrunched into a tight frown.

"I was just asking a simple question, Tamsin," Bo snapped. Her face slightly relaxed, but not enough to wipe the look of disappointment off her face. "No need to act like a cold _bitch_."

Ouch. Way to make a Valkyrie feel special. Although, despite her insult, I admired her forwardness.

The doctor rushed back into the room a few long moments later, luckily, with the box of medical supplies. She motioned for me to sit down, and, looking around the bedroom, the only available spot was Bo's bed. I sat comfortably on the soft blankets that covered it, at least until I saw Lauren flicking softly at a large needle. I immediately tensed up and my eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is _that_ for?," I panicked, sitting up straight and preparing to bolt if need be. Lauren had a concerned look on her face as she set the box down onto the bed beside me, eyeing my gruesome arm.

"You seem to be in such bad condition that," she coughed lightly, only to act as an unsure pause in her words. "I'll need to sedate you to be able to stitch up the wound once the bone is back into your arm." I winced at hearing this.

"You've got to be kidding me," I yelped, not believing what Lauren had just said. I looked up at Bo who suspiciously already had her eyes on mine. I furrowed my brows at her, displaying my uneasiness.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Lauren responded, reaching for my healthier arm. I released a very exaggerated sigh and let her take hold of it. She wiped a cleaning pad over the skin below my shoulder, ridding the area of germs she believed would be there. I rolled my eyes as she made sure to thoroughly do so.

Then a sharp pain shot through my nerves. It was quick, but felt like the sting of a bee. The needle had entered my arm, then was speedily brought out by hands of the doctor. I had my eyes shut right when I felt the pinch; I was never a fan of needles.

"Alright, the sedation process in your body make require a few minutes to take effect, but once that-"

I fell back on the soft bed with a 'thump' as I was slammed into a deep sleep.

**...**

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Thank you for reading, everyone! I just have one thing to say about this chapter__:_ It gets worse before it gets better! _So please, please be patient, as it does get much, much better (: As always, review, read, and enjoy! I love you kind souls, thank you for being so amazing._


	3. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_Valkubus shippers, this chapter (and technically the entire story) is for you. A spark has begun to burn bright in Tamsin and (hopefully) Bo's hearts and this is only the beginning. This submission is slightly shorter than the others, but only because I wanted to give you all something to enjoy as soon as possible. I'm really appreciating all of your feedback and love, and I do not wish to see the end of it all. Continue to read, review, and, above all, enjoy! xoxo_

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 3**

**.**

After some amount of time, I regained consciousness but still kept my eyes closed. My entire body felt sore and weak, and I realized that if I attempted to move anything it would probably hurt. I tried to move one of the fingers on the recently-operated arm, but nothing. I quickly became worried, and my body shot up into a sitting-position on the comfortable bed. My eyes opened after I felt the irritable tension and I saw Bo sitting on the side of the bed, apparently watching me sleep.

"Tamsin, you're on a lot of drugs," She spoke softly to me. Her voice made my heart feel like it was melting in my chest. But why did she sound so concerned? "It'd be best if you just laid back down-"

"_Hmmph_," I answered her, seemingly sassy, but I couldn't even make out whatever I was saying. A small smile found its way to her lips and I couldn't help but stare at her like I was in a daze. She was wearing tight black pants, black boots, a white V-neck t-shirt, and a blue leather jacket. Aka, she looked absolutely stunning. And I wanted her to know I thought that.

Must've been the drugs. Oh, well.

I coughed a few times and rubbed at my throat, trying to allow the words to sound understandable.

"You look beautiful," I sputtered, my words slurring as I attempted to be smooth. Bo's eyebrows shot up and she laughed lightly after she heard the compliment.

"Thank you, Tamsin, you do too," She smiled to me, speaking with a very pleasant and friendly tone. "You should really rest some more,"

"I don't want to," I whined like a stubborn child. Bo smiled yet again and brought her arms up to the top of my chest. She pushed me softly back down to her bed, and I sighed at the comfortable touch of the sheets. She held her hands on my body for a few more moments, unknowingly burning my skin with an irresistible amount of desire.

I looked up at her dark brown eyes and felt instantly warm as her gaze met mine. I grinned at her appearance.

"How are you so perfect," I half whispered to her. She reached down and brushed away a loose strand of hair that was covering one of my eyes. I shivered at her touch and closed my eyes, happiness filling my insides.

Before she had the chance to respond and I had already fallen into a deep, wonderful sleep.

**.**

Bo was there. That was all that mattered.

She walked through the crowd of sweaty dancers on the hardwood floor of the club. My eyes watched as she made her way through, occasionally stopping to dance with various individuals for a few minutes at a time. Her hips would sway with the beat of the music, causing my body to get hot under the dim lights of the room. Her body moved with precise rhythm aside the other lucky individuals. Their expressions were nothing other than pure lust for the woman clothed in an extremely tight black dress, edges traced with lace.

She spent quite some time with a tall man, closing the distance between them by grinding up against his body. He had her waist in his hands, sneakily inching his grasp higher and higher every few minutes. She had her hands behind her head, effectively seducing him with her skilled lower body movements. Her arms swung over his broad shoulders as she wrapped them around his neck.

The scene before me caused my blood to boil with jealousy.

I dropped off of the tall barstool and pushed myself by men and women as I made my way across the darkened club. Various dancers rubbed my arms and face as I walked, attempting to lure me into their movements.

I kept making my way through the crowd, determined to reach the mysteriously alluring woman. I could see that the stranger she was with had moved his hands to the sides of her thighs, gripping the sweaty, exposed skin. I had finally reached the pair and instantly grasped one of Bo's hands off of the man's shoulders. She turned to look at me, her eyes screaming a look of desire and need.

I roughly pulled her into me, feeling her glorious figure moving against my body. Her hot skin burned when it touched my own and I hissed under my breath at the contact. She ferociously yanked my neck towards her, our heads meeting as we danced in unison to the pounding music. Sweat dripped, fingers pried at clothing, and breathing was difficult. Our bodies heated against one another had Bo practically yanking my jacket off and throwing it to the floor. I hadn't thought once about it being trampled by other dancers. All of my mind was focused on Bo.

Just as I thought the situation had reached maximum sexual tension, Bo had her hands roughly gripping my shirt, grasping onto the collar. She hungrily pulled my lips into hers, molding them together in a perfect formation. We battled for dominance as our mouths smashed into each other, bruising lips and causing moans to escape. The next thing I knew, I was hearing her voice in my head, yelling my name over and over and over...

"Tamsin! Tamsin, can you hear me?" Bo shook frantically at my jacket, almost screaming into my face. The constant shaking had my head pounding the moment I noticed it started. My eyes shot open and I saw her straddling me in the middle of the bed.

"Oh my God, Tamsin!" She quickly pulled me into her, holding my body tightly in a desperate hug. My face had rested on her shoulder as I inhaled the scent of her hair, vanilla filling my nose. My eyes fell shut as I sighed happily against her body. Bo continued to hold me up to her.

"You were sleeping so soundly until a few minutes ago," she spoke, the concern in her voice growing. "You began sweating so much and I didn't know what to do other than to wake you,"

I grinned at myself, remembering the dirty dream I was just awakened from. If only Bo knew just exactly why I was coated with sweat...

"I'm fine," I said to her, my voice sounding calm with relaxation. "More than fine, actually,"

Bo shifted on top of my lower abdomen but didn't change positions. She softly pulled me away from her body and cupped my face with her delicately soothing hands. My eyes opened to where I was sleepily staring into hers. She displayed a small, cute smile on her face.

"Tamsin," Bo spoke to me, her face suddenly flattening into a straight, serious expression. My eyes widened as I saw her face change and my shoulders grew tense.

"What?" I bluntly asked, not knowing what the succubus had on her mind. It could be anything; I was hoping it wasn't anything upsetting.

"I just really want you to know something... and when I say that, I just want you to believe what I tell you," her thumbs lightly rubbed my jawline, but instead of feeling pleasure, sadness filled my heart. It was nothing other than a friendly gesture, and I knew that.

I nodded a few moments after she was finished. Her grip tightened on my face, but not harshly as to where it would cause pain. Surprisingly, her face became even more serious.

"I do not hate you," she said sternly, as if trying to iron the words into my conscience. I blinked once after she spoke, attempting to show my attentiveness. "I have never hated you,"

I gazed into her dark eyes, trying to show my understanding.

"I know," I replied, my voice sounding strangely innocent. It was as if I was telling her my deepest secret.

"You know?" One of her eyebrows raised slightly. Is it weird to be sexually aroused by eyebrows?

"Yeah," I answered, looking down to her shirt. I resisted the urge to reach my arm over and fiddle with the soft texture. "And I never hated you either,"

Bo brought her arms down to her sides and placed them on the bed, holding herself up as she slightly bent backwards. The position did not look comfortable but I sure as hell wasn't going to say anything.

"That's good to know, Tamsin," the succubus happily smiled to me.

Something clicked in my conscience. I suddenly realized that I did not want Bo just for her intoxicating good looks. Not just for her tremendous sexual energy. Not just for her wonderful, loving and caring heart. All I truly and whole-heartedly wanted was her - her soul, her mind, her existence, to belong to me. I wanted to protect her, to bond with her, to love her. To simply spend any and all time I had with her.

I stared deeply into Bo. She had no clue where my mind was, and I was quickly becoming greatly overwhelmed with feelings for her. My face grew hot in an obvious blush and I uncomfortably squirmed underneath of Bo. She released an adorable laugh and my face grew in color.

"I t-think it's time for me to g-go," I shakily spoke as Bo crawled off of my nervous figure. She skillfully slid to the side of the bed, standing up after she hopped off. I glanced down at my arm, which was wrapped in a white cloth multiple times around. There wasn't much pain, so I made a mental note to thank the doctor later.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, sounding slightly upset (totally in a friendly type of way). "You can hang out here for a bit longer while you collect your wits,"

"My wits have already been 'collected' thank you very much," I answered her, uncomfortably smiling as I inched myself off of her massive bed. My shoulders still ached with tension and I winced as I stood up off of the bed from the small, but still existent, pain. Bo worriedly paced up to my side, placing a warm hand on my back.

"Well maybe you should stay and rest some more," She said worriedly from next to me. Her body radiated heat and I felt myself become hotter because of it.

"Bo," I said, my voice sounding serious and, strangely, deep. Hopefully my tone covered up what I was feeling for her inside - now is not the time. I turned to look at her and her eyes were already staring into mine. "This is nothing compared to anything else I've been through."

She nodded understandably as the words registered in her head. Her arm was removed and the area where it had been suddenly felt cold and abandoned. I looked forward again and started to make my way to her bedroom door. Bo hadn't moved and I could feel her eyes dig into my back, watching me leave.

"Catch you around, hotpants," My voice chimed, the sound filled with the original confidence and wittiness that was always there. I had left her room and made my way out of the comforting and lukewarm house. Little did I know that whatever was happening between Bo and I, was about to get a whole lot more confusing.

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Does that mean more Valkubus?! _We'll see... (; _xo_


	4. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_You all are literally the **best** readers anyone could ever ask for. We have already reached over 1,000 views, over 20 followers, and over 10 reviews and favorites. In all honesty I was not expecting _anything_ out of this story and I am still severely shocked by the amount of support I am continuously getting. I love you all to the greatest depths of my heart and I look forward to hearing from each and every one of you on a day by day basis. I really hope you all are still enjoying the story, and, by all means, do not discontinue your reviews and comments as we endeavor on through this adventure. Thank you all so much -_ **xoxo**

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 4**

**.**

Almost a week has slowly crept by my eyes since the last time I've seen her. Every night I was burdened with thoughts that wouldn't allow my eyes to shut for more than a few moments. Sleep was an old friend now and my body has adjusted to the late hours of which I am still awake. I would get a solid two hours of sleep a night, if I was lucky. No matter when or where, thoughts of Bo would linger in the midst of my mind.

I had kept relatively busy; or, at least, _tried_ to. Me and Dyson managed to solve three large, fae-related cases, of which, none had unfortunately involved a certain succubus. I'd been hoping she'd flaunt her way through the station doors, swaying her hips as she walked, asking if we knew anything about one of her cases. She would lean on Dyson's desk, flipping through folders of evidence, looking adorably serious as she tried to focus on the situation at hand...

Sadly, though, there was none of her this week. At least, _yet_.

**.**

"Tamsin," Dyson almost shouted at me. My head snapped up at him, staring across the desks in the middle of one the police stations' offices. He had a serious look on his face when our eyes met, but he quickly smiled and his face relaxed. He released a small chuckle from his chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked, not feeling particularly amused.

"Your face," Dyson grinned, looking down at his desk as he rustled through stacks of papers regarding various types of information.

"Wow, I really appreciate that," I said, sounding ridiculously sarcastic. He laughed once again and I returned to working on some possible leads for a case.

**.**

About a half an hour later an unexpected visitor made their way into the office. A _really_ unexpected visitor.

"Dyson! Tamsin!" Lauren yelped as the bolted into the doors of the room we were in. Both me and the wolf's heads shot up and shot directly towards her. She was practically sweating, bending over with her hands on her knees, panting as she gasped for air.

"What in the world- Lauren, what's wrong?" Dyson asked worriedly, standing up and cautiously moving up to the doctor. She looked up at him and straightened herself up.

I had kept my post, leaning back in the chair, crossing my arms and watching with amusement. I had always found pleasure in watching the doctor writhe in distress.

"It's Bo," Lauren managed to squeak out. She balled her hands into fists and began, if it was even possible, freaking out even more. "She's in my car- she's not, she's- I don't know what to do!"

"Lauren, what the hell, spit it out," I had stood up finally upon hearing the mention of the woman's name. Lauren wasn't making any sense and she needed to clear up her words.

"Wait, aren't you a doctor?" Dyson asked, slightly annoyed. I understood his point - usually Lauren was the one we came to for help (at least, when something physically was wrong). Wait a minute.

I sprinted up to her and grabbed her by the collar, roughly jerking her body as I became frustrated.

"Lauren, what is wrong with Bo," I said loudly into her face.

"She's practically unconscious! I had tried to get her to feed from me but she refused to! I didn't know where else to go, as you both are more capable of supplying her... needs," She gasped, slowing down her words as she came to the end of her response. I understood exactly what she meant, thanks to her for actually saying something.

I shot a quick glance at Dyson, released Lauren and strode out the door of the office, towards the exit. I could hear Dyson's footsteps behind me as he kept up with my quick pace. Lauren was probably behind also, or she at least better be.

Reaching the car, I saw Bo's head resting between the headrest and the window, eyes shut as she sat. I stopped for a brief moment as panic gushed through my veins. My mind went blank as my eyes studied the apparent lifeless figure lying in the passenger's seat. Dyson had rushed past me in my moment of disbelief and he threw open the door of the car, catching Bo's shoulder as she was about to fall out of the vehicle. He reached his arms in around her waist and brought her out of the seat. She looked like a deceased corpse as her figure hung weak in his grasp. He put an arm around her back and one behind her legs, swiftly swinging her up into his arms in a cradling position.

We speedily made our way back into the station and, being late, thankfully it was practically empty. Dyson brought Bo into the office, and I rushed ahead and threw everything off of my desk, clearing a space for the succubus. Papers flew, pens scattered, and even my mug shattered as it hit the floor. I didn't care; all I cared about was Bo and her safety.

Lauren was at Bo's side as Dyson laid her onto the desk. I realized her soft head laid on the cool desktop, so I jerked off my jacket and softly lifted her head onto it, cushioning it, hopefully, comfortably.

"Dyson, or," Lauren paused. "...Tamsin, please, she needs to feed. Right now."

Dyson nodded, and I thought that the best way to hide my feelings was to let him to do the rescuing. I took a step back but my eyes never left the succubus. She was breathing every couple seconds, her throat releasing a raspy noise as she drew in each breath. She must've not fed in more than a week - she was in extremely bad shape.

Dyson moved up to her face, his head hovering over her's as he tried to get her to feed.

"Bo, can you hear me? You need to feed from me," His eyes flashed back and forth between her closed ones, anxiously looking for a response. She breathed again, releasing the scratchy noise out of her weakened body. Dyson sighed heavily, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into an almost-kiss.

This seemed to cause a natural, routine response to click in the succubus' mind. Her arm grabbed his and suddenly she began to draw energy from him. Blue streams of chi were being drawn out of his body and into her's, like the current of a raging river. Quickly she was draining him and he had to use much force to pull himself away from the hungry succubus. He stumbled over onto the ground as he clumsily fumbled for his balance.

Bo had sat up from the bed, her eyes drooping low as she swayed back in forth in a still-weakened state. Lauren grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it in her's.

"Bo," Lauren said, searching through the expression on Bo's tired face. "Bo, how are you feeling?"

"I-" She started, clearing her throat, then seeing Dyson on the floor. "Dyson!"

She frantically hopped off of my desk and bent down over him as he panted for air.

"I'll be fine, Bo, don't worry," He said, trying to calm her, which, of course, did not work.

"Dyson, I could have seriously hurt you," Bo said, her eyes wide with concern. She was pouting over something that was in her own nature, and I couldn't stand to watch her bring herself down like that.

"But you didn't," I chimed into the conversation, my arms crossed as I watched her leaning over the recovering wolf. She shot a look up at me and I was unable to tell whether she was angry or not.

"I **could** have," she sternly spoke, words sharp with coldness. I could tell she was only frustrated with herself though, the words working as her own self-reassurance.

"You do actually have a lot of self-control, Bo. No matter how much you wish to deny it," I honestly responded.

"It wasn't me who stopped my feeding," she bluntly replied, still shaken by her own acts.

"It would have been, sooner or later. Dyson can take it, he knows that," I said, staring into her deep, dark eyes. "You still haven't even had nearly enough to feed."

"I'm fine," she sheepishly replied, looking down at her shirt as she attempted horribly at convincing me.

"No, you're not. You need to finish,"

Bo looked over at Lauren, who gave a small nod to her.

"Tamsin's right, Bo." She kindly spoke to the succubus, who released a defeated sigh. Bo stood up from the floor and tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I'll have to go find someone at the Dal, then," She understandably spoke, and started towards the door. Lauren shot a displeased frown at me and I scoffed at her.

"Jesus Christ," I grinned. My feet swiftly brought me up to the back of the moving succubus as I quickly brought my arm up and grasped one of Bo's. I skillfully swung her body around and her hair flung with the movements. She released a surprised gasp as my empty hand snaked its way behind her neck and I roughly pulled her into me.

Unnecessarily, our lips met with a pounding impact that caused my heart to skip an unwanted beat. Her warm breath rushed over my lips as she, surprisingly, returned the kiss with great force. Her forwardness caused my face to get hot as our lips searched and explored each other's softness. Lauren was inside of the office facing our backs, so she couldn't actually see the looks we had on our faces as we hungrily violated the other person's mouth.

Bo quickly pulled away and her eyes shot open as she blinked rapidly at my light green ones. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were flushed with an attractive pink glow. Unconsciously my tongue rolled over my lips as I tasted her unforgettable touch. Her eyes flashed down to it, hungrily watching as it made it's way across the tender skin and back into my mouth.

Back up a damn minute.

Bo didn't even feed.

"Bo-" I started, but the intelligent succubus must've read my expression, as her finger flew up and placed itself over my moving lips. She held it there as I quickly stopped my words.

"Shhh..." she quietly silenced me. I couldn't read her face but I do know that mine must've looked like pure confusion.

I had absolutely no idea what just happened. I basically threw myself at Bo with the lame excuse that it was a medical necessity, and lone behold Bo actually returns the motion. Her lips were like acid on mine, burning through the skin, causing my body to ache with a succubus-like hunger. Her touch enflamed a hot ticket of desire in my chest and I had no idea how to control it. She had an irresistible effect on me and the fact that she kissed me back so tenderly drove me crazy.

Bo quickly retracted her hand after a few moments and hung her arm to the side. Nervousness began to develop in her body movements.

"O-okay well, I have to g-go," Bo stepped back and motioned to Lauren to follow her. Her hands were unconsciously stuffed into her pockets. "T-thanks, Tamsin,"

I frowned at her and tilted my head. Was this some sort of guilty pleasure for her? Pretending to feed from me while actually just getting in some extremely fantastic smooches? What the hell was this woman's deal.

I wasn't her personal sex toy - no matter how incredibly tempting that sounds.

Lauren walked past me and smiled in my direction; I wasn't looking at her but I could tell. My eyes were glued on Bo's as she yanked her's away and reached for Lauren's hand. Poor doctor. Her girlfriend just violated me right in front her and she had no idea.

I grinned to myself as Bo hurriedly pulled Lauren out of the station. That succubus had a lot of explaining to do.

And so did my conscience. I had it _bad_ for that woman.

**.**

**Author's Note (#2):**

_*Valkubus feels* (:_

**_P.S. _**

_I have not decided whether or not I want to get in depth with some _sexy_ scenes yet, but I will be sure to let you all know. If a lot of you really like that idea I will do it by posting the individual stories that are related to certain times in the story ( and also that will be rated **M **). This will be in case other readers just want to keep it rated **T**, while I can attempt to satisfy both views (: Thanks all for reading!  
_


	5. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

_First and foremost I want to apologize for the length of this chapter. It was not meant to be this short, and because of that, the next one _will _be longer, and 'better', I promise (: Also, I would like to disperse a grand thank you to everyone who as left a review and/or comment about some of the most recent chapters and their thoughts on the upcoming ones. I'm still figuring out how I'm going to make those chapters work, but it will happen! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm adding a twist, as this submission is from Bo's point of view (: I hope you all like this one! (Reviews are still more than welcome, I cherish them so much) **xoxo**_

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 5**

**.**

**_Bo's POV_**

There is no possible way on this earth that that happened. Sure, me and Tamsin have kissed quite a few wonderful times before and each one had their own unique and crazily tempting feeling - but this one was so incredibly different. I had known a long while ago that I had an ache for her growing deep inside me, trying to escape and be explored. I had always brushed off the feeling, knowing that my actions would break Lauren's heart. Something clicked this time, though, and for the past few hours I could not get the infamous Valkyrie out of my head.

She was so... so... ughhh, _annoying_. So stubborn, so rude, so very forward...

I shifted on the couch as I cradled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on top of them.

...so confident...

I lifted my head up and stared at the wall of the clubhouse as I pondered.

...so honest...

I shook my head as I slowly felt myself blush because of my unfamiliar yet sure thoughts.

...so _**sexy**_ ...

Oh, no. Bo, you bad, bad, succubus.

Tamsin was absolutely, in NO way, a suitable lover for me... or was she?

I knew I loved Lauren. I loved Lauren a _lot_. But I also said that about Dyson.

...was I in love with Lauren?

**.**

I had fallen asleep on the couch for a number of hours and was suddenly awoken by the slam of a door. My eyes were heavy and tired as I peeked through the droopy eyelids. Kenzi was stomping through the living room, arms swinging at her sides with hands balled in fists.

"Kenzi!" I sat up straight very quickly, blood rushing to my head and my eyesight becoming blurry. "Whoa..." I rubbed at my forehead, trying to soothe the small headache.

"Not now, Bo-Bo, I'm sorry," Kenzi said sadly as she strode past me. She looked quite unhappy, but that didn't stop me from reaching out and grabbing hold of her arm as she trudged by.

"Please, Kenzi," I said, my serious eyes meeting hers as she turned to look at me. She looked unconvinced and I needed her crucial attention. "...I have a crush." I shyly spoke to her - her eyes widened and a huge grin formed on her face.

"_What_?!" Kenzi shouted, dropping her coat to the floor and leaping over the couch, landing on my legs.

"Ow!" I yelped, the pain ricocheting through my lower body. "Kenzi!"

"Start talking, succubus," she said, crossing her legs and digging her pupils into me like a desperate child.

"It's... not someone who you'd expect," I started clumsily after a few moments, eyes looking down at my pants as I started to pick at fuzzies.

Kenzi suddenly grabbed hold of my wrists and brought them up to her face, cupping it in my grasp. She had an eyebrow raised in suspicion but her eyes had curiosity written all over them.

"_Tell meeee_," she whined. My face relaxed at the sight of my best friend. Hopefully the person of interest didn't upset her.

"It's..." I released a heavy and long breath, eyes dropping down as I collected my thoughts. "Tamsin."

Kenzi's jaw dropped. Not dropped, **slammed** down as she heard the detective's name. She released the grip on my wrists and a short smirk exited her mouth.

"Say _what_?!" She choked, eyes wider than ever before. There was a grin on her face and I smiled at the sight of it. I was beyond excited that she wasn't upset with me - I had more than enough thoughts to discuss with Kenzi.

**.**

"Bo, for the love of God, you _have_ to tell her," Kenzi said, eyes staring seriously into mine. We had eventually made our way to the kitchen, thirsting for drinks during our long discussion on the Valkyrie. Kenzi was seated on a barstool and I was on the other side of the counter, leaning against the sink.

"Kenzi, it's not the easy," I said, shifting uncomfortably as I looked to the floor. "She's basically a walking love repellent."

"Bo, I've seen the way she looks at you," Kenzi started, laying her elbows on the countertop as she talked. "She may not talk like she likes you verbally, but physically I can tell she's actually crazy about you."

I looked up at Kenzi's face and frowned.

"You don't know that for sure though, Kenzi,"

"Listen, Bo," Kenzi replied, hands raising up into the air. She smiled a confident smile. "I've got skills, and one of them is reading signals."

"Ughhhh Kenzi," I grumbled after a few moments of silence. I covered my face with my hands and groaned loudly into them. "What do I do?"

Kenzi stood up off of the stool, walked over to me, and brought me into a friendly hug.

"Listen, bestie, if it's meant to be, it'll be," She laid her hands on my shoulders and looked up at my depressed face. "You and the irresistible detective will figure it out, soon enough. I know it." Kenzi left a quick peck on my cheek and then turned and made her exit to the upstairs.

If only love was as easy as it sounds.

**.**

Later that evening Kenzi made a successful and demanding attempt at getting me to join her at the Dal. She had gone to the bar alone a few hours before, wanting to spend some time with herself and Hale. She had made an offer for me to follow, but I shook it off with a smile and told her to have fun. Then she called a few minutes ago, begging for me to get there as quickly as possible (she mentioned it wasn't an emergency, but "I still had to get my ass there asap").

I went up to my bedroom to find a change of clothes, myself still in old jeans and a t-shirt from being in the house all day long. I searched through my closet and found a black leather jacket Kenzi had bought me and a light blue shirt to wear underneath. I squeezed into some tight black pants and strapped on some black boots. Whatever Kenzi was being so hectic about might not have needed me to be so dressed up, but I felt like feeling fashionable tonight. Hopefully my outfit it paid off for whatever reason.

**.**

I exited my parked Camaro and slammed the door to it shut. The parking lot was filled with various vehicles that took up almost the entire area. I squeezed my way in between two very close cars and brushed past an old, rusty pickup truck. The beater was taking up a lot of room, being parked slightly sideways over two parking spots. Some driver that was.

I had to shove through the entrance to the Dal. People were packing the area and bodies were everywhere. Smelly, drunk, and careless people walked around inside of the bar, mindlessly laughing and shouting as they enjoying their drinks. I saw Kenzi at the bar, and impatiently made my way to her.

"Bo-Bo, I'm so glad you came!" Kenzi widely smiled and motioned me closer to the bar stool she was saving next to her at the counter. I plopped onto it and sighed as I looked around the room.

"Kenzi, what in the world," Someone shoved past me and I grunted as my body was shoved against the bar. "You better have a good reason for this." I glared coldly at her.

"Oh, I do," She grinned happily, reaching over to my shoulder and spinning me around in the opposite second.

It took my eyes a few to seconds to find what my best friend was so ecstatic about, but once they did, I couldn't be farther from disappointed.

The absolutely stunning blonde Valkyrie was bending over the pool table, eyes squinting intently at the ball she was about to hit. Her shining locks were pulled into a messy bun, one strand left lingering over her piercing green eyes as she stared at her immediate shot. My gaze was locked on her face as she smiled confidently, scoring the winning shot of the game against a fellow drinker.

It took all of my guts not to stride over to the woman now and smash her broad shoulders against the wall. All I desperately wanted was to feel the sweet yet dangerously exquisite taste of her lips on mine.

I guess my guts weren't as strong as I thought - the next thing I knew I was moving quickly towards the absolutely irresistible detective.

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Succubus on the move. Nobody in their right mind better get in her way._

_Reviews are both lovely and helpful, my fellow Lost Girl fans (:_


	6. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

_I've done it, everyone - the story is now rated **M**. I hope all of you Valkubus lovers are satisfied (; (you're not the only ones who will be, lol ***wink***) Here's a quick introduction to what the next chapter will uphold. By the way I do have a Tumblr, my username being _temptedvalkyrie_ , the same as it is on here. I post various things about Lost Girl (99.8% of them relating to Valkubus), and also updates on this story. Go check it out for some an awesome time (: (I also respond to messages on Tumblr, so that could work as well for comments on Exquisite Desires or anything Lost Girl-related) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews, I love them all and also _you_ all. _**_xoxo_**

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 6**

_**Tamsin's POV**_

**.**

*_smack_*

The last ball of the game flew across the table, my angle being precisely perfect as it drifted into the hole. A smirk grew quickly on my face and I couldn't help but release a proud laugh. The brute who challenged me didn't have a chance.

"I think that shot speaks for itself," I spoke confidently, standing up and looking at the competitor with mocking eyes. He was a normal-sized, chunky fellow, dressed in a large coat and baggy pants. "Pay up."

"Yeah, about that..." he said, suddenly looking nervous. I knew right when I saw his expression of what his intentions were.

In a split second he had bolted in the other direction. I shot after him, my arms swiftly swinging as I ran. The man only actually got about ten feet before the chase ended short. He had smacked hard right into someone.

And after a few moments I realized who it was.

Yeah, _that_ someone.

The challenger and Bo both stumbled back, holding their faces in sheer pain. They both moaned in distress as they tried to rub off the pounding encounter.

Bo looked very unhappy; she probably had an awful headache from the harsh collision.

Because of this,_ I_ became very unhappy.

"You son of a **bitch**," I growled in extreme anger. My blood was boiling and my heart was pounding with upmost adrenaline.

The man turned and looked at me, but before he could move a muscle I had charged him with immense speed. My powerful and incredibly forceful grip was on the collar of his jacket, yanking his weight in the direction of the pool table. Other drinkers in the bar had quickly cleared a path and began cheering in encouragement. I smashed the asshole with great force into the table, so much in fact that the side of it cracked. A solid wood pool table, just like that.

The man was wiggling pathetically underneath of me. Unluckily for him, his punishment hadn't even begun yet. My arm swung behind me and flew directly into the middle of his face with mind blowing speed, shattering his nose bone as my punch met his skin. He yelped in pain and shut his eyes in fear.

"Please, please, I'm sorry," he was crying out to me. He covered his face and squinted through petrified eyes. I still had felt energy flowing rapidly in my veins - sadly, though, this scoundrel wasn't worth my time.

I reached for his jacket once again, and pulled his face closer to mine with striking force.

"You better get the **fuck** out of here," I shouted into his face, mouth wide as my words dripped with a threatening tone. "I do not _ever_ want to see your face again,"

I shoved him harshly back into the pool table, it creaking underneath his weight.

With that, I turned and brushed past people who were watching, determined to make sure Bo was alright. She was standing up behind a group of people, staring at me with an expression I have never seen before in my life. The sight of it made me cringe with uneasiness and regret.

I nervously passed Bo and headed towards the exit. I was not weak, and I was not scared. I just needed to cool down before I said anything to Bo, and only I knew that. It was hard enough as it is just to walk past the woman whom I desperately wanted to be near to. I needed to cool off, and the best place for it - obviously, the gym.

**.**

*_wham_*

I didn't know what to do. I was so deeply in love with Bo and I was more than sure she didn't feel the same way. I wanted everything to do with her - to be about her. She was never absent from my mind - always there, taunting me with the sad truth that she would never feel the same way.

*_wham_*

The gym was empty - it was around 11 at night and I'd been here for around a half an hour. Smashing my fists into the punching bag, imagining the face of the man in the bar. No matter how many times I pounded my hands into it, I could not rid of the anger burning deep inside of me.

***wham**, **wham**,** wham***

My knuckles were a deep, pulsating red color that ached with pain. Nothing stopped me, though. Hit after painful hit I smashed my fists into the bag. There was never really anything else for me to do - I always had to work myself until I couldn't bear to move another muscle. And at the rate of my pounding heartbeat, I'd be here all night.

*_wham_,_ wham_*

My feet moved in a taunting rhythm, moving around the bag as my arms held themselves protectively over my chest. I had always been told that my fighting stance was extremely precise, movements themselves already ending the fight for the other opponent. I practiced and practiced as a young Valkyrie, spending every possible moment I could just to excel at physical battles. My fellow Valkyrie sisters had support for me as I progressed through my training, but never dared to challenge me. They respected me, so I respected them.

*_wham_, _wham_, _wham_*

I heard a door open in the hallway outside of the gym. I quickly tensed and stood straight, turning in the direction of the noise. The door slammed shut, and footsteps could be heard, edging closer to the gym doors. Sweat was dripping from my burning body, hitting the floor from my heated skin. I was wearing black spandex and a sports bra, so much of my skin was exposed to the running sweat.

The doors were pushed open, not harshly but still with force. Bo's face appeared out of the darkness of the hallway. She walked towards me, crossing the large, matted floor of the dark gym. I had only turned on the light over my area, being on the other side of the room. I could make out her features as she continued towards me.

"Bo-" I started, about to tell her that I was in the middle of something and wasn't in the mood to be bothered. Which, I was - but I should've known any excuse wouldn't work.

"Tell me, Tamsin," Bo started, walking to the mat and halting her pace. She crossed her arms over her chest, which was covered by an extraordinarily attractive blue shirt. If she were to feed her eyes would perfectly match the color. "What made you go off on that man like that?"

I stood in silence, puzzled at the question. Wasn't it obvious? Maybe to me, of course.

"He hadn't paid me," I said, peeling off the bloody wraps from my hands. The dirt and sweat covering them caused my cuts and bruises to sting with pain while they were probably becoming infected. I continued discarding of the wraps as Bo began to talk.

"Is that the only reason?" Bo responded after a few moments of watching me remove the pieces of cloth from my aching fists. I turned to look at her and studied her expression. She looked curious yet slightly disappointed.

I grinned, looking down at my hands as I walked towards my duffel bag on the other side of the room.

"Not in the slightest, succulet," I said as I bent over to pick up the bag. I rustled my hand inside until I found what I was looking for. I brought the water bottle to my lips and turned back to face the woman under the light of the punching bag.

"Tell me then, _detective_," the woman suddenly purred. Her voice oozed with a tempting and desirable tone, strangely deeper than usual. I stared at her in complete disbelief. Her body curved as I studied it up and down - it was slightly hunched to the side as she stood. She took a few steps towards me until she was only about ten feet away from my frozen body. Her figure was outlined with seductiveness and she cradled the darkness in her midst. I was probably drooling at the sight of her, but I was too distracted to tell. "What was the other reason behind your mesmerizing aggressiveness?"

Hold up. She did _not_ just call my 'aggressiveness' mesmerizing.

I guess that's a new turn on for me, cause it sure felt like it.

I had to say something; anything.

"Well, he hit you, too, so..." I nervously trailed off. Snap out of it Tamsin, you knowingly confident bastard. She's just a ridiculously alluring succubus who basically just said she was attracted, in at least some way, to you. Shit.

"I see," Bo answered a few moments, once I was done acting like a complete fucking idiot. She sounded surprisingly satisfied - I wasn't used to all of her different, and amazing, quirks yet.

"Yeah," I said, putting my hands on my hips and tapping the skin with my forefingers. I needed to get out of this situation before something unnecessary happened, no matter how lovely it sounded. "I'm going to go take a shower, so..."

Suddenly Bo's fine leather jacket dropped to the floor. Her hands found themselves at her deliciously tight pants, slowly pulling them off of her curves as she bent over to do so. My jaw dropped from my face as my eyes glued themselves to the succubus whom undressed enthusiastically before me. Her arms crossed over the bottom of her shirt when she stood up, pulling it up over her head and whipping it harshly to the ground.

Bo stood before me in a soft, black lace thong and a matching bra. Never have I ever felt as much desire as I had for the succubus, and seeing her so exposed to me at this moment caused my heart to practically tear itself out of my chest. My pulse was racing and I probably was sweating yet again.

"Mind if I join you?"

**.**

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Damn Bo, you little sex panther. _

_...Don't forget to review (:_


	7. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

_I believe this is what you all have been waiting for? ...thank you for being so patient (: I yet again would just like to inform you all that your comments on this story are what keep me writing. I love every one of you so much and your endless support is extremely appreciated (Btw, to the person who commented a Gossip Girl reference because of my 'xoxo' ending, you make me smile). Keep on keepin' on, everyone. Stay beautiful._ **xoxo**

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 7**

_**Tamsin's POV**_

**.**

Suddenly my sore back was slammed against the wall by the force of the succubus's hands. I smiled - actually, _smiled_, at Bo's face. She had neared me in the gym after asking for permission to shower with me, walking with a steady yet sure pace as she hungrily tore me open with her eyes. Her warm hands had found my shoulders and pushed me back away from her.

The distance between us only lasted for a few seconds before she glued her body up against my own, grinding her tremendously delicious hips against mine. Her gaze was looking down towards where our bodies were touching, releasing quick gasps as she moved into my upper thighs. I laid my hands on her waist, feeling her slow yet greedy movements as she pushed herself against me.

"You have no _idea_ how badly I want you," the succubus gasped, her hot breath hitting my neck like a burning wave of desire. She suddenly grabbed my hands from her body and roughly smashed them against the wall above my head. She locked our lips together, moaning in pleasure as she probed her lips around my own. Her body was repeatedly rubbing against mine, moving accordingly to her aching thoughts. She had a strong grip on my hands, and attempting to retrieve them would be useless.

"Bo," I said between our passionately aggressive kisses. "You better fucking let me touch you," I breathed, eyes shutting after Bo released my lips and brought her own down to my neck. Her kisses deepened along my skin, sucking hard and leaving pinkness in clear view.

She spent the longest amount of time in one spot that was slightly under my jawline, pulling hard at the skin with her mouth. Her heavy breathing and audible moans caused hot blood to soar through my veins to the aching area between my legs. Bo was definitely leaving a mark on my neck, and the thought of it made me squirm under the succubus's grip.

"Not yet," Bo finally answered, her head bringing itself directly in front of mine, mouth curling into a grin as her eyes stared deeply into me. I wanted so badly to grab her by the back of the neck and pull her into a kiss, but she still had a strong grip on my frustrated hands. "If you touch me," Bo explained, bending down, placing a soft and long kiss below my neck, above my cleavage.

"Bo," I groaned, slightly more sexually frustrated than cooperative. I honestly just wondered why we both still had our clothes on - even though Bo was practically naked, in her extremely enticing black lingerie. I want to rip everything off of her, no matter how ridiculously amazing she looked in it all.

"If you touch me," she started again, suddenly tightening her hands against my own, eyes flashing an erratic blue. "I won't be able to control myself."

That was all I needed to hear.

I used every ounce of energy flowing deep inside of my body and ripped my wrists out of Bo's grip. A gasp actually escaped her open mouth and I smirked at the sound of it while rapidly moving away from her restraint. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped our positions, slamming her body up against the wall. My lips found themselves caressing the soft skin behind Bo's ear, breathing sharply as I became greatly intoxicated with her smell.

My hands trailed up the woman's chest, gliding along her burning skin and simply feeling her exquisite figure underneath my needy fingers. My touch caused the succubus to moan seductively and wrap her arms around to my lower back, scratching my skin as she pulled me closer. The feel of her nails cutting into my skin caused sharp pain to mix with my throbbing libido in a blissful combination.

"Tamsin," Bo panted in pure satisfaction, grinding her panty-covered center against my own. One of my hands wrapped around to the top of Bo's back, gripping with an open hand. My main course of action tonight was to simply drive the succubus crazy with passion and lust.

"Yes, Bo?" I asked, acting unknowingly towards her. I looked at her face and raised an eyebrow, cocking my head to the side a little. I couldn't help the grin that quickly grew on my face. My other hand was slowly snaking down the woman's stomach, grazing over her hip bones and brushing the lacey top of her panties as I teased her. Bo's head rolled back against the wall, her pupils peering through slitted eyelids as she bore her chocolate eyes into my gaze.

Her hands grabbed at my sports bra and yanked my body close to her yearning figure. While she was doing this, my fingers slipped down over her thin lower clothing, ghosting over her throbbing womanhood. Our faces were only inches apart, her breath making warm contact with my skin. Her eyes contently shut at the newly found contact with my fingers, her chest releasing an urging groan.

"Just fuck me," Bo's throat growled the deep command as our foreheads touched, sending unbelievably sublime enjoyment to coarse through my body.

My fingers slipped into the stunningly needy woman's sexy underwear. They quickly found Bo's swollen clit, caressing the sensitive nerve as she writhed with lust for more contact. Her breathing was becoming more and more erratic as my fingers swirled around her swollen center. Hips were repeatedly grinding against my touch with impressive stamina as I continued to stimulate Bo's femininity.

I dropped onto my knees, face directly across from the succubus's sensitive center. I positioned my hand to where my thumb was now strategically rubbing her throbbing area, picking up the pace as the woman grew closer to her release. Bo's hands tunneled into my hair, pulling stands unevenly out of my messy bun. Her body arched into my strokes, moaning marvelously in pure ecstasy.

"Fucckk..." she groaned, pushing her body into my hand as she climbed towards her deliverance. My face brought soft yet determined kisses around Bo's surrounding skin. Her thighs were spread open to an easily accessible degree, my lips stroking over the sweaty surface. My fingers were rubbing the succubus more speedily than ever, and suddenly she became silent. Her back slowly arched as her body vibrated with a distinct peak of delirium.

"Oh, **Godddd**!" Bo screamed into the heated air of the dark gym. The shrieks of the succubus could be plainly heard as they echoed off of the walls. Her hands cupped my jawline and practically yanked my face up to her's. "_Shit_, Tamsin..."

Bo's body was shaking, jerking a few times as her figure slowly calmed itself down from the immense buildup. I brought my juice-soaked hand out of her panties, drifting it up to my lips. Bo's eyes were attached to mine as we maintained steaming eye contact. My forefinger slipped into my mouth as I tasted the succubus's essence - my green eyes shut in absolute satisfaction as I savored the sweet aftertaste of Bo.

"Downright delicious," I purred to her, my eyes drooping open as I stared into her bright blue ones. Her arms wrapped around my neck and brought my face to hers, placing a deep kiss on my lips. I smiled into it and released a content sigh when we separated.

"Now it's my turn," Bo's throat suddenly rumbled. She took hold of my hands, intertwining the fingers as she brought her breathtaking lips back to my own. Hunger and lust once again stirred deep in my chest as we greedily fought for dominance. Our vicious encounter unfortunately only lasted for a few moments.

The annoyingly distracting tune of a cell phone began to alert us both of a call. I pulled my mouth away from Bo, and spread a clear, irritated look on my face. She smirked at me and released her grip on one of my hands as she brushed by my figure. The woman guided me with her as we walked towards her pile of unnecessary clothing. She bent over and rustled her fingers through a pocket in her jacket as the jingle continued to play. Bo gripped the phone and looked at it as she stood up. The name displayed on the ringing device caused me to frown and take a step back.

Lauren.

Reality kicked itself in. Was I Bo's private chew toy? I don't think so.

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to go," I said, prying my fingers out of Bo's hand as she quickly shot a confused look at me.

"What, why?" She asked, sounding disappointed, yet I could hear a pinch of agreement.

"This was probably a mistake," I answered, walking towards my gym bag and retrieving it. I swung it over my shoulder and was preparing myself to exit before she continued.

"Tamsin, just because she called, doesn't-"

"Save the explanation for your girlfriend," I shot back. Maybe it was harsh, but I sure as hell was not going to sit around and have sex with Bo while she was with someone else. I definitely wanted to be with Bo, but despite that fact, her being committed to another person is not what I'm looking for in a relationship.

Before Bo could answer I was already out of the gym, mentally slapping myself repeatedly in the head. I should've known it wasn't going to work out.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_That chapter doe._

_Don't worry, friends. Bo will rethink some things and Tamsin will loosen up. Yeehaw._


	8. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

_Gahhhh you all are so incredibly amazing._ **xoxo**

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 8**

_**Bo's POV**_

**.**

That night I laid in bed in complete and utter shock. I hadn't a single idea on what had just happened between me and Tamsin. One minute I was about to go down on her and then the next she was gone. All because of a call from Lauren? It didn't make the least bit of sense.

Yes. I wanted Tamsin.

And yes, I wanted Lauren.

The only problem was that apparently I couldn't have Tamsin, and that realization irked me like no other.

I had to make a decision.

But who do I feel more for?

...Hopefully time will soon tell.

**.**

What I needed to do first was to tell Lauren of what I had done. I'm still with the doctor, so I do not want to hold this guilt behind me. I had to face my fears and attempt to make good with her.

Even though she didn't een know about "the encounter" yet.

**.**

I made my way to the Ash's compound in my yellow Camaro. The trip seemed to take a lot longer than usual, my thoughts dragging along and causing me to become frustrated. Lauren was hopefully too busy to talk to me, doing some sort of scientific tests for one of her many experiments.

However I'm going to pull this off, I needed to make sure Lauren knew I still loved her. No matter how this all worked out I did know that Lauren could not just walk out of my life in the way she will probably want to. I still needed her here for me.

**.**

Walking into the doors of the massive facility, I made my way past various guards and busy scientists. They were rushing in different directions, shuffling through papers with white lab coats flapping behind them as they moved. The lab Lauren would be in wasn't too far from the main door, just down one of the hallways.

I walked down the row of doors and got to the biggest room at the end. The lab was right behind two large, steel doors that stood between me and the doctor. I took a deep breath a took a step towards the doors.

As I was just about to push them open when my eye glanced through one of the two small windows.

There was someone sitting on one of the examination beds in the middle of the laboratory.

A woman.

_That_ woman.

I released a loud gasp and clasped my hand over my gaping mouth. Why in the world was _she_ here?

It didn't matter. I had to do this.

I reached my arms forward and shoved the two doors open, striding through them as I tried to make my glorious entrance. Unfortunately it didn't feel like it really worked.

Lauren stepped away from a desk with a shiny computer sitting on it, and looked in my direction. I hadn't even noticed her there until now.

"Bo?" The doctor asked surprisingly. My head shot in the direction of Lauren, who was holding a few folders with papers inside.

"I need to talk to you," I blurted out. I was acting uncomfortably clumsy and glancing at the Valkyrie was not helping. She was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans with a ripped hole in one of the knees. I had to aggressively peel away my eyes from the stunningly alluring woman on the bed as Lauren began to respond.

"Okay...?" She said. It wasn't sassy, just her usual Lauren-talk. One of her eyebrows was raised as she intended that I start talking.

"In private," I practically choked. I had to look in the other direction, as I could feel Tamsin's eyes staring into me. She was still probably mad at me, but the fact that she was even looking at me made me ridiculously hot.

I heard Lauren release a small sigh, probably one that wasn't intended to be audible.

"Give me a minute, Tamsin. I'll finish checking your arm when I get back." Lauren spoke to the detective.

As the doctor came close to me, I nervously took her hand and led her out into the hallway.

**.**

I told her. I told her about how I went to the gym to simply ask the Valkyrie how she was doing. How we, basically, had sex. But also how I still loved her.

I had started crying after Lauren bent her head down and made a muffled noise, tears dripping from her eyes. I reached towards her, being rejected as she batted my hand away.

"Lauren, please, it's over. I still have feelings for you." I said, wiping away the salty liquid from my eyes. Lauren looked up into them with a disgusted look on her face.

"And you have feelings for Tamsin," She said sternly, her voice rich with sadness and betrayal. "I am not stupid, Bo. I can see the way you look at her."

"Lauren, I promise that whatever that was, is over. It will not happen again."

"I don't know if I believe you, Bo," She answered, sniffling against her tears.

"Please," I almost begged her. I really needed her to understand me.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I can't do this." Lauren said, turning to leave. I reached fast for her hand and grasped her arm.

"Wait," I answered, worriedly. Lauren shot me a sort of frightening look at the contact I just made. I loosened my grip but did not release. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't want to do this anymore," Lauren spoke. She looked directly into my eyes, drilling the words into my conscience.

"Lauren..." I pleaded, but her arm ripped itself out of my grasp. She rubbed the area I had held while she walked away towards the steel doors.

I leaned against the nearest wall in the hallway, sliding down until I was sitting. My hands covered my face as I cried in complete disbelief.

**.**

After a few minutes of weeping I made my way to the car. I opened the creaking door and slouched into the seat. I didn't know breaking up with Lauren would be this awful.

Tears continued to fall down my cheeks, but eventually slowed down as my thoughts drifted off. My eyes were puffy and swollen, and my head pounded with a headache. My head bent down and rested on the steering wheel as I released a deep sigh.

**.**

*_knock_, _knock_*

My head shot up after I heard the taps, blood rushing into it as I felt the throbbing headache resume. I must've fallen asleep. I tiredly looked out of the window, shocked at who I saw was outside of the car.

"You alright, succulet?" I heard the Valkyrie ask through the glass. I reached one of my arms down and rotated the crank, lowering the window so we could converse easier.

"I've been better," I sighed, looking down to my lap as I fiddled with my fingers. Tamsin leaned her strong arms onto the door and stared at me with content eyes.

"Me too," She answered. My eyes quickly turned to stare into hers but she wasn't making eye contact.

"How's your arm?" I asked, trying to whirl the conversation away from our mental feelings. Tamsin turned to look at her limb and grinned as she saw it.

"Healing," She responded, bringing her gorgeous green eyes to meet mine.

I was unable to find the strength to pull my pupils away from the sight of her complexion.

"Tamsin," I said quietly, nervously licking my lips. My face began to blush and my skin was burning in embarrassment. "W-Why did you-"

I was immediately silenced by Tamsin's finger on my lips. She shook her head and looked down. A sigh escaped her mouth and her eyes shut tightly.

"Bo, listen," She said reassuringly, eyes still closed. I made sure to pay close attention to whatever she was going to say next. "Whatever it was that happened last night… just- I don't know. Forget it happened." She took her finger away and brought her hand to her side as she stood up from the car.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, extremely confused. My body cooled off at my distracted thoughts.

"Lauren knows what happened. She practically freaked out on me a little bit ago," Tamsin answered me, looking away, over the Camaro.

"Yeah, I told her." I said plainly, as though Tamsin should've known that for some reason. Her eyes quickly shot me a look as a frown grew on her face.

"Well the last thing I want is to be stuck in between you two, so just leave me out of this," The detective's mouth spoke as she turned to storm off. She almost had gotten away from me before I completely exited the car.

"Tamsin, me and Lauren broke up," I spoke to her in a voice I thought was suitable, considering our distance. Her body slowed down, but surely did not stop from moving away from me.

"That's a shame," Her mouth spoke, head turned as she answered my statement. Her hips continued to swing as she trucked along.

I went after her, determined to show I would not receive this bitter treatment. My hand caught her swinging one as I pulled her moving figure towards me.

"Hear me out, Bo," Tamsin's voice declared as she yanked her hand from mine and stood before me, her impressive height becoming slightly intimidating. I took a shy step back, not from fear, but from complete wonderment. "I am _not_ going to be your rebound, got it? I do not want to hear anything about Lauren. I just took all of this stupid shit from her about fucking you, so I'm done. Go talk to Kenzi about this."

She didn't leave, and I did not want her to. The Valkyrie still stood with me, her expression softening as she saw the tear roll down my cheek. Somehow I still had more of them in my tear ducts, which didn't seem at all possible. Tamsin's hand reached up and softly brushed away the bead with a delicate finger.

"I'm sor-" I heard her voice begin.

"No, I understand," I cut her off, not happily, but I needed her to know I followed what she said. "You do not deserve this."

I was pretty sure my heart couldn't break any more, but I was sorely wrong. Not only had I just been denied by Lauren, but Tamsin pushed me away also. But maybe this is what I needed, to make any further decisions. Tamsin was always there and hopefully would always be. She surely was not entitled to the agitation I must've been causing her, and I did not want to further cause her any disorientation. If I wanted one of the two women from this point, I needed to start fresh on a clean plate.

My figure turned from Tamsin's and made itself back towards the car. I needed to think things through before I made a choice. And despite the fact that hurting either one of the women was not my intention, I managed to do so anyway. I need to get my shit together - and fast.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Unfortunately I needed to squeeze _this _chapter in before things can improve; The Breakup Chapter. Not fun to read, and _not_ fun to write - I apologize. But, in positive news, I have recovered from the sickness I've recently endured, so this chapter was possible because of my cleansed entity. I hope you all enjoyed what I managed to write! Read, review, and continue to enjoy (:_

_P.S._

lat14cha _- Your impressively long comment was greatly appreciated._


	9. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

_Well here you go, friends (: I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because of the Valkubus..._ fluff? (; **xox**

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 9**

**_Tamsin's POV_**

**.**

Bo walked away from me, slow movements as her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I never have and never will.

I wanted so badly to go after her, to hold her in my arms and confess my feelings for her. I wanted to make her feel happy with herself, and, mostly, loved. But, of course, thanks to me I just fucked up my chances for doing so.

I watched her walk to her vehicle and climb inside. The engine of her old sports car roared to life as she pulled out of the parking lot, leaving me in her midst.

Way to go, Tamsin. You couldn't be more smooth.

I quickly spun around and paced to my truck, which luckily was retrieved from the field a few days after it was flipped. My foot smashed into one of the tires as I kicked it with brutal force. I'm sure that would've caused pain, if I wasn't already feeling so much of it in the first place.

Wherever I was trying to go with Bo, I was heading in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

The Dal Riata. Where I was headed, of course, because my life had no other relevant entertainment. No friends, no family... nada. So, like any other pointless night, I made my way to the bar to drink away my feelings.

When my truck pulled into the empty lot behind the building, I noticed the obvious vacancy of the area. Not many people must be here drinking, which was always a definite plus. I didn't feel like listening to people chatter about irrelevant nonsense.

I made my way to the door and shoved it out of my way as I strode inside. As I expected there weren't many drinkers inside, only a few scattered about. Trick was behind the bar, polishing glasses like he always does and Dyson was chatting with a woman at one of the tables.

I walked to the countertop of the bar and motioned the Blood King over to me.

"Hey, Tamsin. What would you like?" The old man asked, smiling at me as he came close.

"A beer is fine." I answered him, looking around the room again. The emptiness of the bar had a slightly eerie feeling to it, instantly raising caution in my conscience. "Not many people tonight."

"Yeah, it's strange," The bartender responded, placing a chilled glass filled with the ordered drink near me. "Usually Fridays are packed in here."

"Hmm," my throat vibrated as I took a pleasant sip of the cold beer. The drink ran over my tongue, leaving a comfortable coolness in its path. I looked over my shoulder at Dyson, who caught my glance and taunted me other to him with his finger. I brought myself and my beer over to his table and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, taking another drink from the glass I was holding. I shot my gaze over to the woman seated across the table from Dyson, who had her eyes already on mine. She was absolutely stunning.

"I would like you to meet Odessa," the wolf started, turning to look at the beautiful woman. She had tan skin, long dark brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. Her face was perfectly proportional, with long eyelashes and other precise features. "She is a succubus."

Oh, no.

"Nice to meet you, Tamsin." Odessa began, reaching her hand upwards, indicating a proper handshake. Her voice was soft, yet confident and sensual. "I've heard a lot about you."

Her hand grasped mine when I brought it to her but she didn't shake it. She brought it to her lips and laid a delightfully soft kiss on the skin. My eyes widened as I noticed the _too-friendly_ gesture from the stranger.

"You have wonderfully creamy skin," Odessa breathed after detaching her suspiciously silky lips from my hand. I brought my hand back to my side and blinked at her.

"Uh, thanks," I said, slightly uncomfortable. It was a good thing I wasn't trying to impress her at this point, because of my ridiculous awkwardness; well, I'm never really trying to impress anyone.

Except Bo.

"Odessa thrives only on Valkyrie chi," Dyson said, looking up at me with a clear smirk on his face. He was suddenly attempting to hold in a chuckle at the face I was most likely making after hearing this. Only Valkyrie chi? What kind of discriminating pers-

"Valkyries have the most divine, delicious chi of any other Norse fae." The succubus explained, as I turned to stare at her again. She smiled a 'reassuring' smile at me. "I prefer it, well, because of those reasons, and some others."

I couldn't help but nervously swallow after listening to the woman explain, basically, how she wanted to suck me dry.

Well, not tonight, 'Odessa'.

"I don't thi-" I began, ready to decline the woman's needs. I wasn't about to let some ridiculously attractive succubus tear me apart.

...Only Bo could do that.

Dyson was the one to cut me off in the conversation.

"She's willing to pay," He attempted to reason with me. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched me. "A lot, might I add."

I cleared my throat, set down my glass of beer and leaned my hands on the table, facing Odessa.

"I appreciate the offer," I started, staring the woman in her bright blue eyes. "But I've got enough succubi on my hands."

She grinned at me, and my eyes couldn't help but catch how more beautiful she looked when she smiled.

"Are you sure, detective?" The succubus cooed. Her hand subtly made its way to one of mine, softly rubbing the skin as she began to send waves of persuasion into it. My eyelids relaxed, drooping down slightly as I stared hungrily at Odessa. All I suddenly wanted to do was tear the clothes off of the woman across from me.

"Do you like Bo?" The succubus purred, continuously ghosting her fingers over my skin. The mention of the crucial woman's name caused a stronger flame to burn in my heart, my blood beginning to boil with desire. I couldn't help but nod clumsily in response.

"Do you like when she touches you," Odessa answered, slowly bringing her fingers to my wrist and climbing my arm. "Like this?"

*Click*

Valkyrie senses kicked in.

I knew exactly what she was trying to do.

I threw myself away from the succubus and stood back, fighting stance portrayed as I glared at her with threatening eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me, you manipulative bitch," I angrily declared to Odessa, jerking myself around and striding away from the table. I was **not** about to let her drink away at my energy while under her wacky spell.

"Tamsin, wai-" I heard Dyson's voice start.

"I hope you don't mind that I stay here tonight, Trick," I spoke sternly to the shocked bartender, who had seen the whole situation. I stormed past the bar and headed towards the downstairs stairway. "Don't have anywhere else to go."

* * *

I struggled to fall asleep that night; many times I tossed and turned on the couch, trying to get some rest. Every attempt failed and the frustration kept me awake even more. I desperately needed to get some restful sleep and my alertness because of the whole 'Hi-I'm-Odessa-and-I'm-here-to-drain-you' stunt was not helping.

Thoughts of Bo managed to arise in my head multiple times, and I didn't push them away. I wanted to open myself up to her; to show that I wanted to be with her, but her absence at this moment was a big mood-killer. She was probably thinking of ways to get Lauren back, while I was sitting in her grandfather's basement wide awake, daydreaming about her.

Her skin.

Her hair.

Her laugh.

Her smile.

_Her_.

Everything about that woman was my greatest weakness. I assumed that's why I fell so easily into Odessa's charms, after she mentioned Bo's name. What a devious, crooked, selfish fucking woman. She thought I would just waltz right on into her arms after she-

*_thump_*

My eyes were closed before I heard the noise, and they shot right open after I noticed it. It sounded like someone clumsily sat down onto the floor, as though they were shoved. The noise came from the bar room upstairs, causing me to go into stealth mode. I quietly sat up and crept off of the couch, slightly hunched over as I stepped towards the stairs. Every step was swift yet silent as I went up each one.

*_thump_*

The noise, again.

When I made it to the top step, I brought myself close to the wall in the stairwell as I peeked around the corner.

Trick had left out a few candles, three or four of them scattered about in the bar as they dimly lit the area. It was still practically pitch black in the room, but the candles helped by indicating where the tables were, as that's where they were located.

I shuffled myself around the corner and saw a dark shadow move quickly past one of the candles.

Before I could react the dark figure moved straight towards me, initiating attack mode in my frame.

The figure landed a hard kick to my side, smashing into my ribcage and causing a sharp jolt of pain immediately after a resounding '_crack_'. I swung my fist towards what I assumed was the body's face, lunging a violent arm with powerful force. The figure skillfully swerved to the side, dodging my charge and moving to a different position.

Suddenly my nose caught a strong whiff of the warm, comforting scent of vanilla.

I jumped back and brought my arms to my side, a passive movement towards the other individual.

"Bo?" I questioned, peering through the darkness towards the body in front of me.

"Tamsin?" I heard the pleasantly soothing voice of Bo respond. She stepped towards me and released an astonished gasp. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!"

Bo speedily moved close to me, enveloping my startled body in a delighted hug. Her arms wrapped around my chest, holding me against her as she radiated warmth onto my skin. I returned her affection, bringing her closer as I held her in a passionate embrace.

"Are you okay?" I heard her ask softly, concern in her voice as she spoke into the air behind me.

"I'm fine," I answered, realizing my eyes had been shut while happily holding the succubus. The pain in my ribs resided but I mentally pushed away the feeling. "Are you?"

"I couldn't be better," The refreshing woman responded, noticeably releasing a sigh as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled after feeling her delicate movement.

We contentedly stayed with each other in this position for the next minute or so, soaking in the other's compassionate hold. Bo was the one to separate the closeness between us, finally pulling herself away as I felt the emptiness enfold where she once was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, leaving her arms on my hips after moving her body. I cherished her touch and feeling it on me filled my chest with a fluttering sensation.

"I was sleeping," _Liar_. Actually, Bo, I was thinking about you all night. Weird, huh? Nah, it's the usual for me, since I'm crazy about you.

"What, why?" She answered, fingers spreading out on my thighs as she felt more of my tank top.

"I have nowhere else to go," I said, looking down. I wasn't acting out of embarrassment, more out of just giving a confession.

Bo raised her arms and cupped my jaw in her smooth, calming hands. I raised my eyes to hers, which were staring deeply into mine.

"You can stay with me, Tamsin," She spoke tenderly, pleasantly moving her thumbs over my relaxed jawline. The contact caused chills to run through my veins, which were instantly warmed by her deliciously gentle touch.

Oh, how I had it for this woman.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_OMG! Like, totes adorbs! Lol. But really, though (: *more Valkubus feels*_

_...What was up with that 'Odessa' chick? Idk, maybe to allow Tamsin to realize how much she single-handedly cares __just for Bo? Let's go with that (:_

_-Reviews and comments are **greatly** welcomed.-_


	10. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

_Thank you all for waiting for this chapter, your patience is golden (: Also I wanted to share my appreciation to all of you who are leaving reviews/comments, they really do help me out and keep me updated on your enjoyment of the story. I hope you all like this chapter too, it is 100% Valkubus! **xox**_

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 10**

**_Tamsin's POV_**

**.**

I thought for a moment about what Bo had just said. I really liked the idea of sleeping under the same roof as her, which also could mean a good night's rest, but I didn't know if it was very appropriate of me. Not long ago I had shown her just how much I desired her, and living in the same house as Bo would only make my appetite worse.

We were still in the darkness of the Dal Riata, and Bo was excitedly staring at me, waiting for my response. The side of her face was illuminated by one of the nearest flickering candles, and I could feel myself watching her with yearning eyes. She seemed very enthusiastic about the idea of me living with her, and that made me happy, filling my heart with beloved passion.

"I don't know, Bo," I said, remembering the possible downfall of the situation. Being too close to Bo while she works everything out with Lauren would only cause me pain as I dreaded the thought of them being together again.

"Tamsin, I insist," Bo answered, clearly refusing my stubbornness. She reached for my hand and slightly pulled me close to her as she turned towards the exit door. "Let's go."

"Right now?" I said, honestly surprised. I wasn't exactly ready to settle myself into a different environment so quickly. Bo could see the shock on my face and grinned; very attractively.

"Of course," She answered, smiling at me. "Why not?"

"Bo, I can't-"

"You can't, or won't?" Bo asked, flattening her smile into a more serious one. "Come on."

She edged us to the door and opened it, exiting while guiding me along with her. I grabbed the wall before I completely exited the bar, stopping myself while her hand harshly yanked on mine as she halted.

"Bo-" I began to explain.

The succubus suddenly turned and walked up to me, an annoyed look clear on her face as she frowned up at me.

"You are coming home with me, Tamsin," She said very seriously, eyes dashing back and forth between mine. "I won't be able to sleep knowing you don't have anywhere to stay."

I found the dark and determined look on her face very endearing, my mouth curling into a smirk as I studied it. Her expression softened when she saw the smile growing on my lips.

... and I could've sworn I saw her bite her lip.

Bo swung around and pulled me with her as we trudged towards her car. I happily bounced behind her as she held my arm, frustratingly dragging me along. I watched her body work as her hips swayed with captivating movements. Even when she wasn't trying, Bo could be a real catch.

When we approached the vehicle Bo abruptly turned and tossed me the keys, myself only catching them because of my agile reflexes. I was not expecting to drive, but I guess I would be.

Bo made her way to the other side of the car and climbed inside. I opened the driver's door and slipped into the vintage Camaro, admiring the interior as I made myself comfortable. The car wasn't in great shape, but the classiness of it was thrilling.

I turned the key in the ignition and listened as the car roughly rumble to life. The giddiness that the meaty sound gave me caused adrenaline to pump through my veins, igniting my natural wildness. My right hand eagerly shifted the car into drive and had me recklessly peeling out of the parking lot. A wide smile grew on my face, and I shot a quick glance at Bo, who's jaw was dropped and had a fascinated look on her face.

* * *

The ride from the empty bar to Bo's house was relaxed, yet fun, and I greatly enjoyed it. Me and Bo talked a lot about anything any everything; she told me that she was at the Dal in the first place because she was looking for information on a certain fae in one of her cases. That led on a conversation about the work we both do, digging around in different crimes, until we arrived at the clubhouse.

"Well, thanks for driving," Bo said as I pulled the car up the building, putting it in park and shutting off the engine.

"Sure," I responded, turning to her and smiling earnestly.

When I turned to look at Bo, she had a foreign look on her face, until she tore her eyes away and shook her head lightly. The succubus hastily opened the door and left me alone inside of the car, perplexed at the unusual activity.

After I mimicked her action, we met at the door as Bo unlocked the handle. She pushed it open, and I made my way inside as I followed the woman into the dark house.

"Okay so I'm going to go grab some blankets and a pillow, then-"

"_Fuck_!" I painfully yelped. While walking in the blackness of the room, I had smashed into the corner of the center counter in the kitchen. The sharp pain ricocheted through my side, causing me to bend over in tremendous agony. I could hear Bo shuffling around and suddenly the overhead lights flicked on, causing my unadjusted eyes to squint in disapproval.

"Tamsin, what happened!" Bo exclaimed, rushing over to me and placing a caring hand on my back. Her soft touch itself almost made every ounce of pain vanish, just like that.

"I don't know," I confusedly admitted. My hand covered the side where my pain was, and I almost doubled-back if it wasn't for the counter being there. I held onto it as I adjusted myself to where I was almost standing up. "I'll be fine."

"Let me see," Bo murmured as she stepped closer to me, hands about to move mine out of the way of the injury. I quickly stepped back away from her, my other hand waving in front of me.

"It's okay," I said, trying to convince her. "I'm okay."

"At least let me check," Bo uttered to me, arms still reaching out. The look on her face broke my perseverance, and I released a sigh of defeat. She anxiously stepped towards me and brought her hands to the bottom of my tank top, slowly rolling it past the top of my jeans and higher. I watched her face as she suspiciously took her time while doing so.

As the succubus exposed my bare stomach, she stopped rolling up my clothing and released an astonished gasp.

"Am I that fat?" I said jokingly, trying to ease the odd tension.

"Tamsin, you are not okay," She said seriously while looking up at me with sincere eyes. "You have an awful bruise."

"I'll live," I responded honestly, bringing my hands to my tank top and beginning to roll it back down. Bo peculiarly stopped me suddenly, holding my hands with her own.

"Let me help you," Bo said thoughtfully. I knew instantaneously what she was referring to. "Let me heal you."

"No," I said boldly, with some coldness in my voice. "I don't need you to."

Bo took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. I watched her do it and caught myself staring at her uncovered cleavage.

"Why not?" The succubus asked, frowning at my face when I brought my eyes back up to hers. "Is it because you think you're better than me?"

"Of course not," I said, eyes widening in surprise as I heard her accusation.

"Then why?" She questioned again, pinkness growing in her cheeks as she became upset.

"It's not that deep, Bo" I answered the agitated woman. "I just know that I'll heal, by myself."

Bo relaxed and released a deep sigh, looking at my abdomen where the wound was. She gradually neared me again, snaking her hand up under my tank top and placing it over my ribcage. Before I had time to object the succubus sent a drastic wave of enthrallment through my aching skin. Automatically the pain in my body subsided, calmness filling my nerves and I relaxed because of Bo's soft hand. The woman smiled up at me with a pleased look on her face.

"Better?" She asked, pulling her hand out of my clothing and dropping it to her side. "I don't know how long that'll last, but it's the least I can do."

"Thank you," I said to her, bringing a smile to my face for a quick second. The last thing I wanted her to do was waste her powers on me, but she had managed to do so anyway.

This succubus continues to amaze me.

* * *

Later that night after we had both went to sleep, I woke up on Bo's couch with a jolt of energy. I shot up into a sitting-position as I awoke from a horrifying dream. Sweat was soaking through my tank top and trickling down my forehead. I fell back down onto the pillow and rested the back of my hand on my head.

The dream was about Bo.

Bo _dying_.

* * *

After a few minutes of pondering, the devastating dream made me realize that no matter what: the injuries, the casualties, the _consequences_, that I would always be there to protect Bo. She meant more to me than anyone in my many past lifetimes, and I planned on keeping her there.

Which meant I had to check on her.

I sat up from the couch and stood up on the floor. The ache in my side once again burned with astounding pain, and I held it with a hand as I made my way to the stairway. Each step reminded me of my broken rib but I refused to be sidetracked.

The hallway at the top of the stairs branched off into each of the bedrooms, and I directed myself towards Bo's. Before I could reach the room I saw the woman herself exiting from it.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked after noticing me, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold draft brushed through the room. "You can't sleep either, huh?"

"I, uh," I clumsily rambled, mentally smacking myself in the head. "Bathroom."

"This way," The succubus smiled, cocking her head towards her doorway. I proceeded behind her into it and followed her motions as she directed me towards the restroom. I entered it and closed the flimsy door behind me.

The room brought back memories of me walking in on Bo in the bath, seeing her exposed as she stood up to pursue me. I smirked at how ridiculously drunk I was, and even though that was true, I never could forget the sight of Bo's amazingly-shaped figure.

Everything about her was perfect.

I wasted a few useless minutes in the bathroom, acting as though I actually needed to use it. After what seemed like eternity, I opened the door and stepped out into her bedroom. Bo wasn't anywhere in sight, and I turned to exit her room before I was unexpectedly stopped by a warm, decisive hand on my arm.

A flirtatious demand interrupted my thoughts.

"Not so fast," The warm, irresistible seductress cooed.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Quick reminder to you all of you that my Tumblr username is_ **temptedvalkyrie **_. I would be _more_ than happy to discuss this story with any of you, or anything Lost Girl-related!_


	11. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

_The next chapter, at your service (: I really hope you enjoy this one, as like all of the others. Reviews are so very awesome, but sadly diminishing. I'm a very open-minded person so do not feel fearful of leaving one (: **xoxo**_

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 11**

**_Tamsin's POV_**

**.**

After hearing Bo's voice an excited chill ran over my skin. Whenever I heard her speak in that tone, I couldn't help but feel a fire igniting deep inside of me. It wasn't a weakness, I knew that; it was a trigger.

I slowly turned my body and faced Bo. Her arm allowed my own to change positions, but she didn't release her grip. Our gazes met as I stared curiously into dark eyes across from me. The mood in the room quickly shifted from calm to wistful in less than a millisecond.

Bo took a moment to stare at my figure, up and down. She took her time while doing so and eventually bore her eyes back into mine once she was finished. Her looks caused my skin to grow hot and my face to flush.

"Detective," Bo's voice vibrated in her throat. The woman's hands rose from her sides and found the straps of my tank top as trailed her fingers around them. I stared into her as her eyes focused on her fingers. "I think you need a change of clothes."

I felt myself grin after hearing her words. Bo's face was serious but when her eyes met mine a shy smile grew across it. I brought my hand up to one of hers and grasped it, bringing it in front of me as I looked at the skin. It felt incredibly and delightfully soft as I rubbed my thumb over the surface.

"Me too," I answered her statement. I lowered her hand down but intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Let me go grab some for you," The succubus smiled to me as she suddenly turned to walk towards her clothing cabinet. Her hand was being pulled away from me as she moved, my grip still holding contently onto it. She almost separated herself from me, but I instantaneously pulled on her hand.

Her body roughly impacted into mine, our figures grinding together as she was brought back to me. She released a gasp as our warm skin touched with great heat. I wasn't ready for her to leave me just yet, even if she was just across the room.

"Tamsin-" Bo began. I would've let her finish, honest, but I wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

I released her comforting hand and brought mine to the back of her neck. Our eyes flashed back and forth between each other's as my skin touched the warmth of hers.

I slowly pulled her towards me and met her lips with my own. Our skin touched passionately as I placed a sensual kiss on her mouth. She kissed me back and I could feel my heart leap with joy at her gesture.

I wanted this kiss to be meaningful - to be special.

I heard Bo sigh as she kissed me again, her hands relaxing onto my hips. I widened the grip of my hand on her neck, feeling more of her silky skin. I felt her body shiver under the contact and she unexpectedly pulled away from me.

Her eyes opened after being closed during the kiss and she stared up at me. I couldn't read the expression on her face and the obliviousness caused me to grow uneasy.

"Bo?" I said, confused with the look she was giving me. After hearing me say her name, the succubus immediately turned and walked away towards the cabinet once again. I couldn't help but feel upset after the reaction I just received from the woman I felt so deeply for.

She spent a minute or so searching through drawers for suitable items of clothing. After what felt like eternity, she headed back towards me holding me a pair of sweatpants and a v-neck t-shirt. I felt a slight smile appear on my face as I saw the comfortable-looking clothing.

"Thanks Bo, I'll go change in the-"

"That won't be necessary," The woman distinctly cut me off. I was somewhat turned towards the bathroom, where I planned on changing, when Bo stepped closer towards me. She dropped the laundered clothes to the floor and calmly brought her hands to the bottom of my tank top. I was familiar with what she was devising to do, but I was motionless under her grasp and could not halt her actions.

She pulled the top past my bra, over my head, and discarded it to the ground in satisfaction. I stared in awe at the woman after she so easily got me out of my clothes.

"These too," Bo boldly insisted, wrapping her thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans. She yanked me towards her by my them, my hips curving at her impressive force. Our faces were now only a few tantalizing inches apart, breath clashing into nearby skin.

I obeyed the succubus's command, beginning to anxiously unbutton my pants before her. Her hand stopped mine and pushed them out of the way.

"Allow me," Her voice rippled into my intellect. Bo fell down onto her knees and undid my jeans. Her hands gracefully pulled them down my legs with a noticeable slowness. I watched her as she did this, feeling her touch as one of her fingers occasionally brushed over my skin. I felt myself automatically step out of the pant legs once she was at the bottom. Those were also tossed aside by the woman's doing.

I was now standing nearly naked in front of Bo.

She stood up after retrieving her clean clothes and casually handed them to me. I watchfully took them, still in shock at what had just happened. Bo simply smiled as a response to my instability.

"I can assure you," Bo began as her eyes shot down to my abdomen. I could practically feel her gaze burning over my skin as she inspected my exposed body. "That you are not fat."

"Thanks," I answered, my wittiness finally flowing back into the situation. For the past few minutes, Bo barely had to make an attempt to control me; I was already under her fictitious spell.

* * *

I had gotten a few more hours of sleep that night after we both went back to bed. The next morning was fairly peaceful, besides the fact that I wasn't pleasantly woken up.

"_Oof!_" I shot awake after a heavy body landed harshly onto me. My eyes burst open as I found myself being smashed by none other than Kenzi.

"Tamsin! What are _you_ doing here?" The prominent human questioned as she sat across my stomach. My broken rib caused pain to pulsate under her weight, even with how light she was. She was curiously staring at me through her bright blue eyes.

"I **was** sleeping," I said deliberately ruthlessly. The throbbing feeling in my rib cage wasn't exactly what I was hoping to feel after just waking up.

"Oh, you're fine," Kenzi responded lightly, hopping off of me as she playfully hit my arm.

I grunted at her and sat up on the couch, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light shining through cracks of the boards on the windows.

"Wait," Kenzi proclaimed as I looked up at her, arms crossing in suspicion. "Aren't those Bo's clothes?"

"Say that five times fast," I answered her, grinning to myself as I stood up off of the couch. "And yes, they are."

"Ah," Kenzi answered me, eyebrow raising as her head motioned into a slow nod.

I rolled my eyes at her and moved towards the kitchen to search for a beverage. The fridge revealed a few water bottles when I opened it, and I grabbed one in relief - my mouth had become dry overnight. I took a sip and released a satisfied '_ahhh'_ noise at my enjoyment.

While I was nonchalantly moving around in the kitchen, taking in my surroundings, Bo had come down the stairs.

"Hi you two," I heard her voice chime into the morning air. I swung around and watched as she smiled back and forth at me and Kenzi.

"Good morning, Bo-Bo," Kenzi answered her, plopping onto the couch where I once lay and flipping on the TV. Bo walked towards the kitchen as I sat down my water on the counter.

"Well don't you look good," Bo spoke as she glanced at me while waking towards the coffee maker. I couldn't help but notice her exhilaratingly-good scent as I inhaled it.

"I try," I answered her, leaning against the sink and turning to watch her. Bo responded by looking at me with a beautiful smile on her face, causing my heart to flip in my chest.

"What are you doing today, Tamsin?" Bo casually asked while pouring coffee that Kenzi must have prepared earlier. I pondered for a moment about my plans, but drew up blank at the thought.

"Maybe head to the station and work with Dyson on some cases," I said, turning to glance at the TV as Kenzi flipped through various channels.

"Sounds fun,"

"Oh, you know it," I grinned, flashing a glimpse at the succubus. Her hair was pulled messily back into a ponytail, a few stands hanging at the sides of her face in an extremely charming manner.

Bo caught my quick glance and stepped towards me, eyes on my hand as she reached for it. Our hands met with pleasant affection as she interlaced her fingers with my own. I couldn't pull my eyes away from Bo as she leaned against the sink with me, sipping from her coffee as she stared at the television in content.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_A relaxed ending - I like it (: Hope you all did as well, thanks so much for reading!_

_Tumblr:_ temptedvalkyrie


	12. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

_Hey all, thanks for being so patient with the update (: Again I have been incredibly sick, so that affected basically everything in my life including my writing of the story. Anyhow, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! (Don't forget to leave a review) (:_ **xox**

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 12**

**_Bo's POV_**

**.**

* * *

Tamsin unfortunately left about an hour later. I knew she would've been leaving soon to go to the station, so I used my limited time with her wisely.

I had made her 'help' me pick out an outfit for the day, showing her different combinations of clothing as she sat on the edge of my bed. I paid close attention to her body language as I posed in front of her, and she reacted the most satisfied with a dark blue tank top, dark jeans, and black boots with high heels.

Sadly, though, my subtle attempt at seducing her ended when Dyson had called the Valkyrie to work. After she left I sped back upstairs and jogged frustratingly into Kenzi's room.

"_Ughhh_..." I grumbled after falling face-first onto her bed.

"What's wrong, sista?" Kenzi said after walking into the room from her bathroom. She sat onto the bed beside me and patted me on the shoulder. I moved my head to where it was lying on its side.

"It's Tamsin," I whined, sighing as I continued to feel confused. "I really like her, Kenzi."

"Then do something about it," Kenzi responded, lifting up her hand and examining her nails.

"Like what?" I said, lifting my head and staring in interest at the lovable human.

"Something romantic!" She answered, looking at me with wide, excited eyes. My head fell back onto the bed in disappointment.

"Tamsin isn't really the romantic-type," I said in a discouraged voice. It's not that I didn't like that about Tamsin, although it just would've made it easier for me to show her how much I really cared for her. Instead, the woman was a hard puzzle to solve and made almost everything a challenge.

"Maybe just buy her a beer," Kenzi mumbled as she continued to pick at her nails. My head shot up after I played around her suggestion in my thoughts.

"Kenzi, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and drew my best friend into a big hug. I squeezed her tight in happiness as she wiggled underneath my grip.

"God, Bo, take a chill pill," She laughed when I released her from my arms. I jumped off of her bed and speedily walked out of her bedroom.

"Thanks, Kenzi, you're the best!" I yelled after I exited the doorway.

* * *

I had waited most of the day before I made contact with Tamsin. It was hard, not talking to her for this long, and I realized I couldn't handle being Valkyrie-deprived for an entire day.

I was at the Dal, sitting next to Kenzi at the bar when I pulled out my phone from my pocket. It eventually displayed Tamsin's number and I hit the call button, bringing the device up to my ear.

*_Ring_,_ ring_,_ ring_*

"Hello?" I heard the comforting tone of the woman's voice. I took a few moments to register it in my head, relishing it's familiarity. "_Hello?_"

"Hi, Tamsin, it's Bo," I caught myself from the obvious trance I was in.

"What's up?" She asked through my phone, her voice chiming with friendliness. I couldn't help but feel a smile grow on my face after noticing it.

"Just at the Dal with Kenzi," I said, turning to look at the goth as she drained a glass of beer, motioning a refill to Trick. "What are you doing later?"

"Uhhh..." I heard through the call. The detective was quiet for a few seconds as she was, most likely, pondering. "I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"

"You should come over," My mouth blurted out after hearing of her empty evening. I wanted to jump at Kenzi again and give her another hug as excitement enveloped me.

"I can do that," The Valkyrie admitted to me. "On one occasion."

"There _will_ be beer," I smiled as I spoke, reassuring the woman through the phone.

"I'll be there," She stated to me.

"See you later, then," I excitedly responded.

"Definitely,"

_Click_.

"Kenzi, Kenzi, Kenzi!" I wiggled on top of the bar stool, shaking my arms with enthusiasm.

"I heard, I heard," Kenzi laughed to me as she took a sip of her replenished beer. I squealed in happiness and shook her arm after she placed her drink on the counter.

"This is about to be _great_!" I proclaimed with joy. I couldn't wait to spend the evening with Tamsin, even though I had just seen her this morning - which must've been why I was in such a great mood.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone enter the bar. I didn't think much of it, until they neared me and Kenzi with a confident stature.

"Sorry to bother," The stranger interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head and standing before me was a woman who could've been mistaken for Cleopatra, the exotic Egyptian goddess. I took in the sight of her as my eyes grew wide at her appearance. She had such divine facial features and was more beautiful than I thought possible. "Have you seen an incredibly sexy Valkyrie around here recently?"

Whoa. _Whoa_.

"Pardon?" I choked, my head throwing itself forward it complete shock.

"I believe her name is Tamsin, if I am correct," The woman noted, bringing an elegant finger to her dark hair and twirling a strand with it. Her other hand crossed around the middle of her chest.

"What does someone like you want with Tamsin?" I heard Kenzi ask curiously.

"Someone like _me_," The woman responded, her eyes suddenly flashing an erratic, electric blue color. Her display only lasted a second, and was instantly tamed by her natural blue eye color. "Wants everything to do with Tamsin."

"You're a _succubus_?" I stifled out of my throat; this cannot be happening.

"Her body, at least," The woman continued, turning away as she mumbled on about the Valkyrie. She suddenly turned her head back to me and bore her eyes into mine. "And as are you, Bo."

"Who _are_ you?" Kenzi immediately asked after the woman declared my identity.

Kenzi and I were both fully facing the succubus, which did not turn out well. The stranger's hand found itself on Kenzi's leg, softly motioning a sensual touch over the exposed skin. I saw waves of enthrallment being pulsated instantly into Kenzi, the area glowing with a orange-red color.

"I'm Odessa, darling," The succubus purred as she continued to touch my best friend in an enticing manner.

"Holy **shitballs**," My friend gasped as she leaned towards the woman with hungry-looking eyes. I threw my arm out and grabbed 'Odessa's' and yanked it off of Kenzi.

"Do not touch her," I declared, standing up off of the stool. My body blocked Odessa from Kenzi as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Someone's a little protective," Odessa spoke, dragging the first word out. I raised my eyebrow at her showing I wasn't phased by her attitude.

"What do you want with Tamsin?" I felt myself growl defensively at the suspicious woman. She grinned at my tone and winked decisively at me.

"I plan on engaging in certain_ vigorous_ activities with her," Odessa clearly answered me. I frowned at hearing her words and couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought of Tamsin with someone else. "I would invite you to join, but you're not my type."

"Excuse me?" I stepped forward towards the woman, bringing my arms down to my sides as hands balled into ready fists.

"I only do Valkyries," She responded, leaning her head towards me with a serious expression on her face.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't let you 'do' her," I heard myself state confidently. The woman chuckled at my confession and brushed it off without hesitation.

"And I'm afraid you can't stop me," She answered, an annoying smile forming on her perfect face. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to bash that face in with quite a few punches. I would not sit around while this woman planned to violate Tamsin just for the sake of a quick feed.

"You couldn't be more wrong," I said as I motioned to move towards her in a fighting stance. Before anything escalated even more Kenzi shot in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Bo-"

"_What_, Kenzi?" I frustratingly asked her. I really wanted to teach this bitch a lesson, and having Kenzi in the way wasn't helping in any way.

"I would let you do this," She said, her voice at a calming volume and she tried to relax me. "But you have a date tonight and, as your best friend, I will not let you look like a disaster during it."

A date - I liked the sound of that.

I sighed and took a step back, turning away from the woman and lightly grabbed Kenzi's wrist.

"Let's go,"

* * *

When we got home it was getting late and I rushed inside to get ready. I remembered how Tamsin liked the outfit I was wearing now, but I wanted to see the expression on her face when I surprised her with a different one.

Kenzi had been a great friend and went over to Hale's for the night, kissing me on the cheek and wishing me good luck before she left. Surprisingly, I was increasingly becoming nervous and thoughts of Odessa drooling over Tamsin kept flashing through my mind. I did not want to mention her tonight but I had the feeling of wanting to make sure Tamsin wasn't interested in her in the same way. I tried my best to push the thoughts away as I went through my cabinet, searching for a suitable outfit.

A shirt and pants? No.

A skirt? No.

A dress?

...hell yeah.

I found a black, v-neck dress hidden in the back of the clothing cabinet and took it off of its hanger. The edges were traced with lace and I nodded in satisfaction as I examined it.

After dressing, I brought the hair on top of my head to the back with a bobby pin and straightened the sides, a look I remember doing the last time I wore this dress. While doing so I heard a distinct knock on the front door downstairs. I practically jumped after hearing it and turned to hurry down the stairs.

I paced towards the door, releasing a nervous breath as I tried to keep my cool. My hand shakily found the knob and eventually swung the door open, my hair moving in the brief breeze.

Tamsin stood there, wearing a light denim jacket over a white shirt and deliciously tight black jeans.

"What up, succubus?"

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_We need some more Valkubus-lovin', don't ya think? ...me too (:_

_Tumblr:_ temptedvalkyrie


	13. Exquisite Desires: Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

_So, **SO** sorry at how long it took me to upload this chapter - I'm super, incredibly busy (I hate excuses, too). Hopefully, though, the interactions between the two lovebirds in this update will make up for my inconvenience (: I really hope you all enjoy this - leave reviews and/or comments if you have them! **xoxo**_

* * *

**Exquisite Desires: Chapter 13**

**_Tamsin's POV_**

**.**

Bo looked absolutely fantastic - amazingly beautiful - ridiculously sexy. All of those descriptions, mixed into one, irresistible succubus; and because of this, I could not get myself to stop staring at her.

"Come on in," the woman coaxed, opening her arm to where she was gesturing towards inside her house. I stood baffled for a moment, still in a trance as I took in Bo's appearance. After a few more seconds I stepped forward and moved inside, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room once I entered.

"You can take a seat, I'll get us some beer,"

"Thanks," I answered, finally collecting myself and walking over to the couch. I sat casually in the middle of it and relaxed onto the back cushion. Bo could be heard moving things around in the kitchen, soon after removing the bottle caps to our drinks. My body sat patiently as I waited for the succubus to make her way over to me.

"Here you go," she said, footsteps moving her closer to the couch. I turned to face her as she held the beer out to me and grasped the chilled bottle.

"Thanks," I answered her in a genuinely honest tone. I turned myself back around as Bo made her way to sit next to me on the couch. She sat considerably close and I could feel her body radiating dangerously warm heat onto my own. I felt myself grow nervous, my body responding by inching over slightly, away from the desirable woman.

"So how was work today?" Bo asked pleasantly, taking a sip of her beer. I had turned to face her right as she did this, so my conscience was burdened at the sight of her lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle. My eyes watched intently as her throat swallow the drink, it moving as she did so. I instantly felt the desire to move over and hungrily kiss her neck after I saw it stretch along with her movements.

"F-fine," I clumsily answered, unknowingly still focused on her soft-looking skin.

"You can lick it if you want,"

"W-what?" I suddenly said, body tensing and eyes jolting up to Bo's in complete shock.

"I said, 'that's all I get? A 'fine'?" She responded, her eyes looking sadly disappointed towards my unintentionally blunt response. I quickly realized my aching thoughts were becoming too much of a distraction, my head shaking as I closed my eyes in frustration. "Tamsin, are you okay?"

Oh, _God_. Every time she says my name-

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..." I heard her say, unexpectedly feeling her hand on mine. My eyes shot open at the contact and I saw her suddenly take her hand nervously away.

"No, no you're fine," _More than fine, actually__. _My hand swiftly reached for Bo's and held onto it, a smile growing on her face after I did so. "Work was fi- er, alright. The usual."

"Well I guess that's not bad," Bo responded, our hands relaxing onto the couch as her skin burned savagely into mine. My thumb unconsciously began to rub over the surface of her hand, cherishing the feeling of it.

"Not at all," I responded honestly, my eyes drifting down to our intertwined hands. Bo's other allowed her to place her beer down onto the floor as I continued to watch our skin brush together. I happily took a sip of beer while I leaned back onto the couch cushion, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, and rather skillfully, Bo moved _much_ closer to me, lifting her leg over both of mine as she proceeded to straddle me on the couch. Her hand found the beer in my own and set it on a stand located next to us. I was again in complete shock, of course, as I watched her move with clear sophistication.

"Tamsin," Bo said quietly as she leaned up to me, slightly looking down at my face with an unclouded urgency. Her tone sent unbearable shivers over my skin, my face burning hot with irresistible desire. "Kiss me."

I felt myself freeze instantaneously under her body, feeling her breathing as her figure followed smooth movements. Her enticing black dress squeezed tight on her character, most of her thighs exposed as the clothing appeared slightly rolled up due to her position. My eyes slowly glided up her body, passing her beautifully-shaped cleavage and trailing up to her gaze. Threatening brown eyes bore into mine with a look of need and wanting.

"Kiss me, Tamsin," The succubus whispered, one of her hands placing itself on my cheek whilst the other positioned itself on the couch behind me. Her thumb ghosted a delicate touch over my jawline, causing my eyes to flash back and forth between hers before they landed on her captivating lips.

My inner-Valkyrie was clearly growing impatient towards how slow the situation was developing; a sudden fire ignited deep in my chest, triggering my wicked aggressiveness.

I instantaneously pulled Bo's body roughly into me, our lips crashing together as we met with profound passion. We violated each other's skin; lips crushing together with a greedy force that had Bo's nails digging into the skin on my jawline. She pushed herself closer into me, both hands now on my face and hips grinding into my lower-abdomen. Her delicious lips met mine multiple times before we even entered each other's mouths, tongues proceeding to dance to a noticeable rhythm.

Bo's fingers spread open wide on the sides of my face, gripping tightly as we continued our amorous kisses. My hands lowered onto the woman's hips, holding and feeling her body move above me. I quickly realized how much I enjoyed the feel of her under my touch.

Our lips repeatedly met a few more times before I held her in a deep kiss for a couple long, enjoyable seconds. This kiss was different, and it allowed me to truly understand and accept how much the succubus really meant to me. The woman pressed intensely into me released a slow sigh, pulling away as out lips separated with a '_pop_'. Her head bent down as she rested her forehead onto mine, our eyes closing in unison and we attempted to slow down our breathing.

"You are way too much for me," The succubus said, a clear hint of lust hindering in her voice. I pulled my head back and opened my eyes, frowning towards hers.

"I think it's the other way around, succulet," I responded, kissing the skin above her eyebrows. I held my lips there for a few seconds before removing them.

"_I_ don't think so," she answered, moving closer and placing a soft kiss on my mouth. I moved my hands onto her lower back and brought her even closer, leaning towards her as I kissed the bottom of her neck.

"You-" _Kiss_. "Have-" _Kiss_. "No-" _Kiss_. "Idea," _Kiss_. Bo laughed as I did this and body vibrated under the touch of my hands. I looked up at her and, seeing the heartfelt smile on her face, grinned.

"Why are you so adorable," She requested, again rubbing her thumbs gently over my jaw.

"Why are _you_ so incredibly sexy," I said, looking down at the black dress which fit her so perfectly. "You look fantastic."

She hadn't responded after a few seconds so I curiously met her eyes, surprised at the reaction I was met with. Her lip folded longingly under her teeth as she bit it, staring down at me with warm affection.

"Bo-" I was silenced by an eager kiss from the succubus. This time, though, she entwined her fingers in my hair, clearly pulling out strands from which I had pulled back earlier into a bun. She firmly dug her fingers into my scalp and moved them as she continued to kiss my lips.

"Bo-" I tried again, failing at my attempt to speak to the succubus. I wasn't about to complain, though, since she was clearly content with just kissing at the moment. Eventually the woman pulled away and, satisfied, licked her delightfully-tasting lips.

"You taste amazing," Bo said, probably just thinking out loud. "You _feel_ amazing."

I dropped my hands to the sides of her thighs and smiled up at her, still comfortable with the positions we were in as we stared happily at each other. Bo reached over at my beer and brought it to her lips, taking a sip. I grasped the bottle from her hand after she was finished and did the same, eyes watching the succubus as she licked her lips clean.

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note (#2):**

_Wayyy too many Valkubus feels for me, _I can't even. (**Reviews are** **amazing**!)

_Tumblr:_ temptedvalkyrie


End file.
